Swapped
by RandomFandoming
Summary: Two couple's swap wife's for two weeks. This is a whirlwind of a story it isn't going to be neat it's going to be messy just like every relationship. This story is based off ABC's wife swap. Olicity ending assured. everyone sucks at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Hello. . Again. So you remember me right?**

 **Turns out to catch typos you actually need help which several of you pointed out, repeatedly.**

 **Thank you guys for the positive reveiws! I don't know when I'll be updating this because I suck at timeline's, but since this is a re post of the first chapter Beta Proof like you guys asked, I will work extra hard on the next chapter. Because despite my grammer I do have wonderful idea's.**

 **I hope you enjoy this little sunshine of words.**

 **BIG thanks to my new favorite person RIRI for being the most patient and kind beta ever. Here's a toast to hair pulling late night's.**

 **I do not own any characters but my own.**

* * *

Starling City, The Palmer's Estate,

I squint open one eye underneath a curtain of my golden hair. My feet are sprawled out in different directions and my face is planted in the pillow. Turning on my back, I reach out towards the other side of the bed, patting at the air for a good foggy moment. I sigh out annoyed when my hand finds the other side of the bed empty and cold.

I lean up on my elbows, hair falling around my shoulders out of my face. I turn staring blankly at the empty side of the bed. I'm no longer angry but just plain hurt. Sighing I reluctantly swing my feet on one side of the bed, the gray sheet slides down my waist, my feet hit cold dark wooden floors, still glaring at the stupid cube alarm clock I slip my cardigan from the foot of the bed and slide it on. I stand sliding on my slippers grabbing my phone from the table, slipping it in my cardigan pocket. Still fighting sleep off, I yawn for another 2 minutes before I decide to start walking.

I paddle towards the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom with my bunny slippers half on and half off my feet, trying not to stump my toe on any of the boxes that haven't been unpacked yet.

"Ray!?" I call into the bathroom, my voice echoing off the walls. 'No one in there.'

I call out again while walking towards the walk in closet, "Ray... babe?" 'No one there either, but the light is on and his ties are haphazardly thrown all over the floor; Again.

"Ray, I thought we talked about this, repeatedly. You can't keep throwing your clothes everywhere unless you want to hire an in house maid, because I will not be one of those wives who cleans up after their husband." I scold, but pick them up and fold them in his tie drawer anyway.

I begin to idly wander around my new home, 'mini mansion', I mentally add on. We got it after our anniversary, we were celebrating 3 years of marriage. Our anniversary was just last month so we thought it was best to buy a new home instead of staying in a condo. It was more of a guilt present from Ray for leaving for work on our anniversary. He left before we even got to desert. And not the ice cream sundae kind of desert, the kind with black laced thongs and chocolate covered strawberries. 'What man in his right mind did that? On our anniversary no less!'

I snap out of my dark thoughts when I walk past our open office door, quickly glancing in, 'also empty'

I turn to leave but stop when I hear a noise coming from the office.

'Here's to hoping it's not some serial killer ready to eat me for an early breakfast.' I shake my head, 'gosh I have to stop watching Hannibal before bed.'

I walk in the office, hand in pocket gripping my phone ready to dial 9-1-1, I open my mouth to scold Ray on his tie massacre, or to scream bloody murder. I snap my mouth shut, purse my lips slowly tilting my head when I see my neighbors cat on Ray's desk.

I quietly give thanks that it's not mine.

I slowly make my way toward the furry beast while it's head is turned towards the open window in front of Ray's desk. I crouch next to the desk slowly rising behind the cat, swiftly I manage to catch the cat by it's belly after a minor cat fight. I quickly move my face away from it's claws, as I stand holding the cat away from my face.

When the cat calms down almost looking as though he's pouting at being caught. I settle my hand on his head tentatively patting it. Cradling his head to my chest. I peek over scrunching my nose up at the cat's pee that's now all over Ray's paper work. "I don't know if I should thank you, or scold you." I cringe at the smell becoming stronger, turning out of the office I sharply closing the door.

'Ray can clean cat piss off his own paper's, no thank you.'

"I thought we talked about this Mr. Skittles. I don't pee on your turf, you don't pee on mine. And me actually peeing on your home is very unlikely. Well unless Sara makes me drink tequila, never drink tequila Mr. Skittles it turns you into a crazy person." I whisper into his ear, the fact that I was babbling to a cat didn't escape my attention he probably already thought I was a crazy person without the tequila. I jogged down the stairs moving past the kitchen entry and towards the foyer.

Opening the two dark wooden front doors, I squint at the early rising sun. Mr. Skittles manages to jump out of my arms effectively landing on the ground pattering away.

"You're welcome!" He meows loudly running towards it's owner's house. I salute at Mr. Skittles retreating figure. 'And I just saluted a cat.. Great.. I need coffee.' I sigh at the thought of caffeine. I close the door before my neighbors decide to make my bunny slippers headline Starling City's gossip rags.

Our next door neighbor cat's names always manage to make me hungry, the old lady must have a weird 'fetish' for naming her cats after food. I swear the old lady has more cats than grandchildren. And she has 8 very loud grandchildren. That like to visit, frequently.

I head upstairs, slowly making my way back to our bedroom, might as well be my bedroom considering how Ray always ends up sleeping in his office or at work. Quickly going into the bathroom, I brush my teeth and wash my face. After making sure my face is clean, I head back downstairs two at a time eager for at least two cups of coffee before I have to work.

Going into the kitchen I huff out a sigh of relief when I see a large pot of coffee already brewed, only to stop hand on pot when I see a sticky note on the coffee maker with Ray's quickly written chicken scribble.

'Rise and shine  
Felicity  
I finally made progress  
on the new project  
super  
amazing project,  
I'll see you at Dr. Diggle's  
office.  
Love,  
Ray.

I can almost picture his big stupid but adorable grin, his hands moving in big excited gestures and talking at motor speed. The image almost makes me forget the fact he left for work instead of spending the whole after noon in bed like we promised. 'Like he promised.' Crumpling the sticky note I toss it in the trash can, my anger came back full force. Grabbing my favorite Green Arrow  
mug out of the top black steel cupboard, I pour the coffee into the mug adding 1 sugar and 2 creams.

I'm still visibly seething until I take a sip of my coffee, audibly sighing. Leaning on the black marble counter top coffee in one hand phone in the other checking missed calls. I try not to think about my non existent marriage partner. And by try I of course mean utterly failing. It's not like I don't work I know what it's like, fighting for something tooth and nail. I know how Ray worked hard  
to get the board members full approval of his new project. Since he's still new to being CEO the board is wary at best, only giving him a chance out of respect to his father.

And I know how hard it is to convince someone to give you blind faith. My small company, S.E aka Smoak Enterprises, just got a good jump start a year ago, after 2 and a half years of failed attempts of getting our business off the ground and next to big companies like Queen Consolidated, Wayne Enterprises, Kord Industries, Merlyn Global, and more.

Apparently our product was so unbelievably good, so unbelievable they thought our work, our hard work was a sham. Rumors got out. And lets face it no one wants to take a chance on an already failing company. It was terrible for a while, sometimes we lost hope. Some of our employee's just stopped bothering to show up at the dingy (but home-y) rented office.

After a while we finally got a break, two hard earned take no bull shit won investors. We were finally able to be in the spotlight in a good way, have a better repetition, and better clientele. Just 7 months ago we finally found a permanent building to be the main home of S.E, our VP and mechanical engineering genius (that's what the door plaque says) but most importantly one of my best friends, Cisco Ramon thinks we should be able to start expanding our business, beyond Starling City starting next year, when we go over the work with our lawyers. It's all very complicated but so worth the hard work.

Ray was the one who kept me going when I'd loose hope. And I know I could have skipped forward and just buy my way into the Starling Cities elite with Ray's money and power, or I could have become a trophy wife but it wouldn't have been the same, it wouldn't have felt earned.

I get late nights and frustrating projects that wont work, and I get work duties, but just because I love my job and worked damn hard to get where I am doesn't mean I spend more time at the office than I do at home, or that I love my job more than Ray.

In fact I spend most of my time at home talking to the inventors, employee's, my VP, my assistant, hell even my assistant's assistant. It's all mostly virtual and unless something terrible happens, like Cisco building a listening device and "accidentally" dropping it in one of the investors pocket because he thinks he's demon spawn. The fact is that I can manage to take a whole week off and still be in contact. Question is why can't he?

And I get it I totally understood 7 months ago when his father, former head of P.T David Palmer, finally gave him the metaphorical keys to Palmer Technologies, a months ago maybe but not now it's starting to get lonely in this big house with only our neighbors sneaky cat's. I swear one of those cats steal my shoes one at a time, never to be seen again after leaving them next to my desk in the office. "Not cool Mr. and Mrs. Skittles not cool!" I say aloud maybe they can hear me. 'Can cats hear as well as dogs?' I wonder to myself getting off track like I usually do.

I shake my head to focus, but now ever since the mysterious project he hasn't been home as much, it's almost becoming a regular thing. He's almost always out the door before I can even say 'Good Morning', we only ever see each other during lunch hours when I have to basically force feed him, and now he's been blowing dinner off 3 weeks straight. Always with a decent but all the same an excuse.

But we can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. We've been together since college and married for a good amount of time, enough time that we're supposed to be in the thinking of children phase, thinking about what's the next step. But no, every time I bring up the b word, 'baby not the less adorable more expletive word.' I hit my head on the palm of my hand 'your mind is wondering again.' I scold myself. Anyway when I do bring up the b word Ray tenses up and his face turns mournful until he distracts me with something else. Sometimes he succeeds but only because I let him. I always promise to bring it up later but whenever I try to ask, I lose the courage afraid he'll change his mind about me, about us.

The sex is still great if we still had it, but we don't because he's busy with work. Somehow his EA and VP became the biggest cock blockers on the planet, besides my mother when she pops in for a visit.

Having his dad's company was always a dream of his and I fully support dreams coming true. I tried working at Palmer Technologies briefly after college when we were still in our 'Honey, let's finish all of our sentences and have at  
it like rabbit's phase' now it's more like "Babe, I got to go to work to make you think I'm cheating on you with my VP instead of working."

So yea, I might be a little paranoid, 'where was I again?' Right tried Palmer Tech but being in a boring office cubical all day where they had me doing things I could do in my sleep instead of handing me real work that could you know challenge me, it had me restless.

So I fully understand how hard it is to climb that ladder, now I never have to do it again. Even though I know how excruciating it was for Ray to get where he is today since his dad started him off in a cubical, claiming he had to earn his position in the company before he could take over the reins. But even though I understand it, sometimes I get lonely and does it make me a monster wanting my husband at home with me? Not working so closely to Isabel Rochev, my old boss and least favorite thing - because she isn't a person let alone humane - in the whole world.

I'm not the jealous type believe me, I know a lot of woman say that but always end up the jealous crazy person in a relationship but that woman puts the bitch in ice cold stone bitch, her gaze always manages to turn colder when I'm around. Who knows maybe he is cheating on me and she can't take being the other woman. Maybe he gets a whiff of her perfume and just attackers her mouth and they end up having sex on his desk, and maybe Ray's project is really just him sneaking out to go have sex in expensive hotels with Isa-bitch. And I know the likelihood of Ray ever cheating on me is like my best gal friend (Sara) once said to me when I shared my albeit justified but paranoid thoughts, "Ray is as loyal as a little puppy."

But me and the loyal puppy are having communicating issues, hence we don't communicate.

We barely spend an hour a day together, when we do manage more than a hour together something always comes up. When he is home, he's locked up in his office. I once had to Google how to pick locks just to make sure he was still alive. Ray and I have problems, problems I might add Ray doesn't want to admit we have but we do. We love each other, at least I love him, some days I question his love for me. But something is wrong with Ray and since I can't seem to get him to talk to me about whatever is bothering him, we hired 'is that the right word for it?' I wondered. I guilt tripped Ray into paying for us to go see a relationship counselor.

Yup it's gotten that bad.

We've been going to 2 weeks, so far Ray has only managed to scurry his way out of 1 of them. Meaning he only went to the first one.

But when he did go he kept avoiding the blaring topic of 'why the hell am I avoiding my wife like the plague?' But this  
time he isn't going to distract me with pretty gifts or pretty words.

No it's time to for a fight, I don't care if I have to pull out the big guns (threaten to lock him out of every computer he owns). I can't threaten him with no sex considering I'm getting as dry as a desert. 'Gosh I miss sex.' Which reminds me.

I go into my notepad app and type in batteries on my grocery list.

Two rounds of coffee and five rounds of angry birds later, I quickly run into the bedroom pulling out my outfit for the day. I pick my new sleeveless Alice+Olivia Felix raspberry silk top paired with a black high waisted tube skirt, ruby earrings and a new barbell, it's professional but still the right amount of sexy to catch Ray's eye. I pick up my Carvela faux-suede sandals instead of flats. Because if I'm going to have a serious conversation that's most likely going to start a fight between myself and Ray the least I could do is armor myself with my very nice battle heels. And bright hot pink lipstick.

Making my way into the bathroom I quickly check my tablet for the schedule my assistant emailed me this morning. Today's agenda includes office work that I have to be in the actual building for, two meetings I can't skip out of, and dinner with Ray's parents (we didn't want anyone to know about our problems so we keep the counseling sessions name on our schedule a small ?, while our assistants wouldn't betray our trust. Gossip can get out of hand pretty quickly and while the question mark may still not be as inconspicuous it's still better than Starling City reporters thinking we're close to getting a divorce.)

Quickly discarding my clothes I tie my hair in a top knot. Setting the water just right, I slip in the shower. I begin washing myself, softly humming a tune. The water quickly making me feel more alive and ready to face my life by the bull horns. 

'Or Something like that.'

* * *

\- OLICITY -

* * *

Starling City. Counselor's Office, 1:25pm Tuesday, The Queens Session

I know these meetings are pointless. Laurel knows these are pointless. But still she wants to try to 'fix' whatever is wrong with our relationship. I'll do anything to try and make her happy, even if it's just for a moment. So I caved after a week of her practically begging me.

I know Tommy Merlyn, my best friend slept with Laurel Queen, my wife.

It was before the wedding, before the marriage, before my dad died before I finally got my shit together. I started paying more attention to Thea, being the big brother she deserved. I shadowed Walter so I could one day take over QC, took business classes, payed more attention to the club I had all but abandoned and dumped into Tommy's lap as soon as 'business got boring'.

So I wasn't surprised it happened because I had pushed them to this.

I was more surprised I had seen it. It hurt to have bared witness to it.

I knew I deserved it for what I'd done to them.

Cheating on Laurel countless of times over and over again, inevitably breaking her heart. I wanted to know what was Laurel Lance's breaking point. I needed a sick reassurance that she wouldn't leave. I always liked breaking things before they broke me. It was a sick game between the three of us.

See if she loved me by shoving more piles of shit on her lap. See if Tommy could forgive me for making a move on the one girl I knew he liked since middle school. I hurt them, they hurt me. And it went on and on, over and over again. None of us win, but all of us lose.

In the end I fell out of love with Laurel after high school. I would have ended things with her but my parents kept raving about how we made a perfect fit. How proud they were I at least got one thing right.

So in a twisted hope of finally getting my parent's approval of something I kept it a secret. Let everyone think we were perfectly perfect. Making my parents somewhat happy and making Laurel somewhat happy. I honestly didn't think I would ever be truly happy but as long as my family was happy I could care less. I'd been selfish for too long putting my happiness above everyone else. It was time my family got some of that happiness. I'm not sure what would make Laurel completely happy. She'd probably be happy married to Tommy, having a few kids by now. I often wondered if Laurel loves me or the image that we are together; the perfect power couple.

Oliver Queen billionaire reformed playboy, CEO of one of the largest companies in the world.

Laurel Lance, lawyer saving people one case at a time.

Now that I'm fully sober I can admit point blank I was (am) a fucked up spoiled prick. I started this twisted game between the three of us. Even though I put myself in this position. Even though I made it happen it still hurt. It still hurt to see them together. I remember the day like it was yesterday.

One night I broke into Tommy's apartment. I was looking to go out, drag him to a new club opening called 'Poison' needing to forget for a second that my dad told me it was time for me to start shadowing him at QC or he'd kick me out taking my trust fund away. I understood my father reasoning. I'd just got kicked out of the third college they forced me to go to. So I got it I just didn't give two shits.

Laurel had finally got me to propose. I made a commitment to marriage and that was more terrifying than the thought of being cut off. But my parents got exactly what they wanted; a perfect example of the Queen family. Of course no one needed to know that my dad did cheat on my mom more than twice throughout their marriage. People didn't need to know their marriage was arranged.

They definitely didn't need to know Thea Queen was supposed to be Thea Merlyn. The daughter to Malcolm Merlyn (another secret I found out that night.) My entire family and friends were built on lies and secrets.

So I really needed my best friend to help me forget my problems. I didn't know he'd actually cause me more problems when I climbed through his apartment from the fir-escape nearly breaking the living room lamp in the process. It was safe to say I was already wasted.

I wanted to go to the bathroom but ended up getting lost in my drunken haze. So I just went back the the fir escape (not the best place for a drunk man to stand. I note now that I'm sober) and waited for Tommy to come back. I dozed off for a second but snapped out of it when I heard the bedroom door shut.

Tommy did come back but not alone.

I admit I was wasted and a little high but not high enough to hallucinate Laurel's distinct moan and giggle. And I wasn't so intoxicated to see them tearing each others clothes off. I got a front row seat to the show. But it was one show I didn't want to see. I got out as quickly and quietly as possible, sliding down the ladder quietly landing, stumbling on my feet I began jogging away from the building only to stop to puke and heave on the sidewalk. By the time I walked a block away from the apartment I was sober but only halfway functional. It was one thing I didn't want to see but deserved to see.

They haven't been together since that night that much I know. Tommy and Laurel would be breaking ties if it weren't for the fact that Tommy is basically family. Me and Tommy were still friends but I'd be lying if I said things weren't completely strained.

It must have been fuck Oliver week because the next day my father passed away. I didn't grieve lightly. I vanished for five weeks straight, hiding out in my new 'friend's' house only to get kicked out the second week. I spent the rest in trashy clubs, trying to forget every fucked up thing my life had to offer. I only came back when I almost died thinking about Thea. Wondering what she was going through, being all alone. So I came back for my sister and my mom.

My father's death wrecked me. It wasn't just the death but it was watching someone, my father die in front of me. He had a heart attack from one of the many fights about school and responsibilities. I'd already been kicked out of school I didn't know why he kept bringing it up. I was going to work with him at QC. It was the same fight we always had but this time around it ended with my dad grabbing his chest and falling to the ground.

I knew he was dead before the ambulance even got there. His life faded from his eyes right in front of me. And because I was still selfish and mourning I wanted a warm body to comfort, something familiar to cling to. I clung to Laurel.

I've grown up in a lot of aspects but the one addiction I should have let go more than drugs, more than alcohol, more than countless of woman was Laurel. I didn't want to let go of Laurel back then. My main addiction was our toxic relationship. I should have let go years ago, when I fell out of love with her. When I broke a part of her. And even though I wasn't in love with Laurel I did love her. I cared for her. I loved Laurel but not enough to let her go or let her be happy with Tommy.

I'm still hesitant to let her go, to be alone. I know our marriage is close to falling apart. You can't act like me and expect it to be any other way.

Coming in late at night, acting more like a cold detached business partner than a husband, starting fights with her. I didn't realize I was doing it til Laurel pointed it out. I guess that's what they call self sabotage. I know it's time to end this before it gets messier, but I wonder how much more of a mess can this get. I know it's time for a divorce because as the days go on the more bitter Laurel gets. The more frustrated I get. The more Tommy gets pushed aside.

It kills me to hurt them. So I decided I'll hurt Laurel and myself one last time by ending our marriage.

We knew this marriage was inevitable to end one way, like everything in my life; fucked up beyond repair.

But Laurel doesn't want to admit it. My mother wont admit it either even though I'm at the mansion more than I'm at home. I keep waiting for Laurel to ask for a divorce but she doesn't. Instead she ask if we can do marriage counseling. I try to protest say we're broke beyond repair but there's no arguing with Laurel.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to comply with the sessions.

As we sit in Dr. John Diggle's office the words 'I want a divorce' sound something more like, "I want to fix this Ollie. But you have to tell me what's wrong. What did I do wrong for you to become so distant?" Laurel says in between sniffles. John hands her a tissue, "Thank you." I don't know if shes acting or she's seriously sad. I have no idea.

Laurel has changed from the sweet ambitious girl over the years of our marriage. My mother did a stand up but fucked up job of showing her the ways of the first class. Turning her into what Thea would say 'Moira Queen 2.0'

I hold my body stiff sitting on the uncomfortable brown couch. Shifting on it I reply, "Nothing's wrong. Just work is all. It's fine. We're fine this is completely unnecessary." I get up quickly to leave only to sit back down just as fast when the counselor's sharp stare and eyebrow raise turn on me. The guy is acting more like my mother than our counselor.

"Oliver, why don't you tell Laurel the truth about why you're acting distant?" John asked but he got nothing but silence. His heavy sigh is the only thing heard in the office until Laurel's relentless questioning starts. She may have practiced in a mirror for all I knew.

"Do you not love me anymore? Are you cheating on me with another woman? What is it? Tell me!" Laurel says with a devastated tone.

I breathe out a irritated sigh turning towards her softly to grab her hand awkwardly patting it, "Of course not. I still love you Laurel, that's not what this is." Laurel looks uncertain and skeptical.

"Then what is it Oliver? Tell Laurel. Talk. You do want to salvage your marriage don't you?" At my hesitate nod he continues, "then tell her what has you isolating yourself from your relationship. I can't help you if you don't let me."

I opt for a half lie half truth, "Tommy and Thea." At Laurel's confused expression I continue, "Tommy, my best friend." I clarify for John, "his dad left town again. Leaving Tommy with the company and he's been feeling left out since the wedding." I sigh, rubbing my hand on my jeans looking Laurel in the eye, "so I've been trying to mend our friendship while taking longer hours at the club, and Thea is growing up into a teenager, and she needs guidance the kind I didn't get. But since my father's death my mother has all but abandoned the role of a mother. And including the new merger at QC. I guess in the process of our busy schedule I started paying less attention to our marriage and taking my stress out on you. And for that I'm sorry. I've been juggling to much I guess."

It's not a full lie. Tommy did ask me to pitch in more at the club, I am juggling a lot between working at the club and finally finishing shadowing Walter, plus helping Thea. I'm juggling a lot but, I'm not so bad at it. I can manage it pretty well.

But as far as saying I'm busy enough to completely ignore our marriage is a total and complete lie. I have time in the day for a marriage but not this marriage. Not a cold marriage, not with the woman my best friend may still be in love with, and the woman who turned into a complete monster because of this relationship. I'm sorry but that's the truth.

But with the way the counselor is looking at me I only manage to bull shit one out of the two occupants in the room. John writes something down on his notepad and tears it off. Laurel acceptance of the apology goes deaf on my ears at the forbidding tear.

John hands the piece of paper to Laurel, "This is a new highly suggested counseling technique, it's helped several of my patients so far." 

* * *

\- OLICITY -

* * *

1 hour ago, The Palmer Counseling Session

Ray reads the piece of paper John wrote on, mumbling it over and over. After a while I've finally had enough. I take a look over his shoulder. Once I read it my head snaps up to meet my friends husband eyes. 'Needless to say, me and John Diggle haven't spent a lot of time together, but from the way Lyla talks about him I thought he would be at least half way smart. So when I read the note it makes absolutely no sense what so ever.'

'This man must be insane, this is insane.'  
"I'm perfectly sane, Mrs. Palmer, this may work just try it, see if it works if not then you can feel free to call me clinically insane."  
Ah guess I said that out loud, I usually get embarrassed by this kind of slip but this time I'm not, "This is ridiculous. I am not. We're not. Wife swapping! I'm not wife swapping. This is nuts, ball sacks nuts. This is not happening!"

I shake my head, and begin to raise my voice, "Nope! No way am I moving in with a complete stranger and letting some other woman share me and Ray's home!"

"Do you not trust Ray, Felicity?" I huff an annoyed sign at his tone.

"That's not what I was saying. What i was saying is we aren't going on a reality TV show so that our whole relationship can be in the media!"

"No camera's it's sort of like the TV show only no cameras, so it's not scripted." I grab my purse, getting ready to leave this crazy place, "I don't care if you give me a pot of gold at the end. Not happening, cameras or no cameras. Leprechauns or leprechauns." I pat Ray's shoulder roughly, "Say something, Ray!" I screech out.

He snaps his head up only to say the stupidest thing to ever come out of that genius mouth.

"Well try it." 

* * *

\- OLICITY -

* * *

Now: The Queen Counseling session

"How long does it last?" Laurels asks. My head snaps to her. I can feel my face heating as I fill with anger.

"No!"

"Ollie."

"No!" I spit out venomously, standing up and starting to pace.

Diggle speaks over the third no. "It last for 2 weeks, one week you go by the house hold rules, the next week they go by yours."

"No way are we doing this Laurel, think of what happens if the media caught on to this they would think we were having affairs."

She turns a sharp glare towards me, "I want to fix this! Screw the media! Last week they thought I was pregnant, the week before that I was having an affair with Bruce Wayne." We grimace at each other, "I don't care what they think anymore." She continues speaking over my sigh, her tone raising the more I pace, "I need to fix this. We need to fix this. So yes, we will do everything and anything to salvage whatever is broken."

I shake my head, sitting back down glaring at John. 'Never argue with Laurel, she'll always win the argument before you have time to even plead guilty.'

"Fine, give us the stupid date." I bite out, grabbing the piece of paper staring at it unblinkingly while Laurel and Diggle talk schedules. This is could fix or break our marriage.

I'm not sure which is worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I admit it was a little bit too long of a wait but before we start this story I'm going to need you to read all of this and not skip over it. For those who read my story when I first posted it go back right now like right and re read it because I got a beta like I was asked to and then we re wrote a big - small chunk of it. For those who have just started reading, Hello welcome to the angst train, CHOO CHOO! Gosh that was lame. . So this chapter is sorry to say but another filler but we are getting there but it's going to go a bit slow for the romantic side for them I want them to be friends first and I want them to you know get divorced before they got at it. So this chapter isn't going to have an OLICTY meeting - yet! the next chapter will. I'm bit evil like that. But be ready for the next chapter because it's going to be hair pulling and you're going to want to yell at Oliver. No more than usual though.**

 **Anyway here's the story, big BIG thanks to RIRI for being my beta I probably would have stopped writing if it weren't for you so, Thanks.**

 **I own nothing but my own character's and idea's all character wright's go to DC Comics and CW Network.**

* * *

The Queen Condo. After The Counseling Session.

After our driver drove us home we begin getting ready in absolute silence for the charity gala my mother has had planned for the past two months. I don't really remember what it was for and as terrible as it sounds, after spending years attending these things I started to see it was more of a way for rich snobs to gather and compare how deep their wallets are. And to support the cause, of course. In our bedroom in front of the floor length wooden mirror, I fix my grey and blue tie and smooth it down my white shirt. I hear the walk-in closet door shut and turn my head to see Laurel coming out in dressed a Black and White Stella McCartney Floor-Length Crepe Dress and her hair pinned up in a over complicated up-do.

I put on my biggest smile and walk over to her, grabbing her elbow and I lean down and softly peck her lips. "You look beautiful, Laurel." I compliment her, she smiles up at me stiffly, patting my arm awkwardly. "You don't look too bad yourself." She replies, moving past me to the vanity she sits down and slips her white heels on.

I turn back towards the mirror, nervously fixing my tie for the sixth time. I wonder when she's going to bring up what happened in the counselors office. When I decide she's not going to broach any serious topics, I relax my shoulders and stop fiddling with my tie to pull my charcoal black suit jacket over my white shirt.

I shift my eyes to her in the mirror when Laurel clears her throat,"So, do you think Tommy will be there tonight?" She says as non nonchalant as possible while digging for information. I try my best not to roll my eyes at her acting as though were back in elementary, I might as well be passing notes in class at this point. "I think he's supposed to be going with his mom." I reply, "Why?" I question after a beat of silence while buttoning my jacket.

I turn towards Laurel to see her shrug lightly while dabbing perfume on her wrist. "No reason, just curious." Laurel reply's quickly. She hurriedly walks back to the closet, avoiding my gaze. I huff out an annoyed sigh, and walk out the room towards the living room. I walk to the wall where picture's litter the entire wall, my eyes land on a picture with Tommy, myself, and Laurel taken 5 years ago, with Laurel smiling brightly at the camera with her arms wrapped around both of our necks. Me looking sourly in the camera, and Tommy - Tommy's looking at Laurel. 'Gosh, I wish I could blame my being stupid on being young.'

Walking over to the bar I pour myself a scotch and lazily sip from the glass. I quickly chug the drink down once I hear the bedroom door shut. Making my way to the coat closet, I grab her black shawl. Coming back to the living room I see her staring out the floor to ceiling windows, moving towards her quietly I gently slip it on her shoulders, causing her to slightly jump and mumble a quiet,"Thank you". I nod, we walk arm and arm out the door and into our private elevator. We idly begin talking about tonight's event avoiding the blaring topic.

The rest of the ride down is silent when we run out of stuff to talk about. We barely acknowledge each other until we get outside, the paparazzi dutifully waiting for them on the other side of the door. At the single flash of the cameras we easily slip into our public personas, staring lovingly at each other. 'Oh what it's like being young and in love.'

Our bodyguard's flank us appearing out of no where and The Driver opens the limo door, I let Laurel slide in first ignoring the flash of cameras and slide in after her. Once we get in the limo and drive away from the camera's flash our masks' fall off and we go back to ignoring each other. 'I wonder if this is what a loving couple looks like, cause if this is a loving relationship I'd hate to see a terrible one.'

The Palmer's Estate, 45 minutes after The Counseling Appointment.

The car ride back home is filled with Ray trying to start a conversation - and utterly failing. For once in my life I became mute. Ray finally parks the car in the driveway behind the house, before he can say anything I exit the vehicle, slamming it shut.

Once I'm inside the house I leave the doors open and slam my purse down on the entryway table. I wait for him impatiently tapping my foot against the marble floors, hands on my hips. I breathe in and out, trying to calm down until I hear the doors shut and sharply turn towards him, ready to tear him a new one. 'Forget playing fair.'

"How dare you!"

Ray winces at my cold tone, his hand that was reaching for me fell to his side. "Can we not do this right now, Felicity" He sighs out irritably, pinching his nose with his index finger and thumb. He moves past me towards the living room. I follow close behind him my stiletto heels clicking against the floor until I enter the living room the noise becoming muffled by the carpet. I move in front of him, hands on his chest, somewhat blocking his pathway to the bar. "No. We can do this, and we will." Ray's sigh is barely heard over my yelling,"we have been married for almost four years! Four years, Ray." I huff out an annoyed sigh, letting my hand fall from his chest I back away. "The one thing I've always thought you knew is that I hate people making choices for me! Particularly my husband!"

'If this were a cartoon my face would be red and steam would be coming out my ears at this point.' "Please, Felicity can we do this another time." His pleading tone barely phasing me, I point my finger at him, shaking my head venomously. "No we cannot do this another time, otherwise I'll never be able to make another appointment with you"

"What do you mean by appointment?" Ray's confused stare only makes me more angry. "What do I mean!? I have barely seen my own husband for an entire year!" Ray opens his mouth to reply only for me to cut him off, "and don't dare say it's work. I know that's complete bull shit, and so do you!" He tries to step closer to me, only to stop when I move one step backwards, his face showing hurt and frustration.

"Listen, sweetie. ." His tone is basically dripping with a placating tone making me just a little bit more pissed off.

"Don't! listen sweetie me, why don't you listen for once. I am so sick of this, Ray! I want you home for once!"

He opens his mouth again only for me to cut him off - again. "I don't get it! Why do you keep pushing me away!" I sigh massaging my temples, " I love you. . with all my heart" My tone turns softer, and less agitated but the I speak the more my sadness I've been feeling this passed year spills through my voice, but I still continue,"When you asked me to marry you it felt right, I felt ready." My hands begin to shake the more the words spill out. Ray's hand's come up to tentatively touch mine, becoming firmer when I don't pull away. His face softens at my words, his anger all but vanishes out of his eyes.

"But were you sure?" I breathe in and out to calm down my racing heart. "Do you even still love me after all these years. Is that why you're pulling away from me? Am I just not enough anymore?" I drop my head to stare at his feet not wanting to see his face if it's true. I try to stop myself from crying, rapidly blinking as Ray's arms wrap around my waist. I sniffle looking down at his shoes, my tear drops falling down my cheeks onto his shoes.

"Felicity, of course I was ready" He tilts my chin up, I look up at him through teary eye's. He leans down, resting his head down on mine, his palm settling on my cheek, wiping away my tears. My heart beat calms a little bit at his reassurance; But it's still not enough. "But then why aren't you here." I say, "I need you to be here." My voice keeps cracking and I keep telling myself 'Be strong be brave.' It wasn't working.

After a few failed attempts of speaking I finally manage to croak out, "But you're never here anymore." I grab hold of his wrist "This big mansion, does not feel like a home, Ray." I sniffle, looking him in the eye I continue, "Not without someone to share it with." I breathe. "Not without you here." I add silently.

Ray presses his lips down on the top of my head, holding me tighter, "I've just been dealing with some stuff" He continues speaking at my curious look, "that I'm not ready to share, just yet." At the doubt in my face he continues speaking,"but I will tell you. When I'm ready. Because I do love you." I look up at him, slowly pushing him away, his arm's fall back to his side. Ignoring his confused stare at my hot and cold act, I wipe my tears away.

"I'm confused then. You love me - but you can barely look at me without a work emergency popping up" He looks at me like he want's to say something but can't. I chuckle darkly,"I love yous will only get us so far in this relationship Ray." I shake my head stepping away from him. "And now you want to try this crazy counseling technique, that would no doubt separate us even more." I look at him sadly, "did you ever think the problem with us isn't that we need more space but that what I actually need is you here?"

"Felicity. ."

I sigh and shake my head trying to clear dark thoughts away, " I need to go get ready for dinner with your parent's." At his confused look I groan, "you forgot didn't you?" I look up at the ceiling at his guilty look, "tonight. 7pm at the new french restaurant 'La Lumiere Sombre'." at his blank look I continue, "your mom has been raving about it for weeks - or have you forgotten about our monthly family dinners also?" I walk past him towards the archway that leads to the stairwell.

"Felicity, honey." I hear him running out the living room towards the bottom of the stairs, "let's talk!" He yells out, I walk up the stairs. "Just get ready, Ray!" I yell over my shoulder.

"I'm done talking" I mumble to myself. 'Because unless he has something else to say besides I love you and I'm sorry then I don't even know what's the point of talking is anymore. It's like talking to a brick wall.'

I head to our bedroom and straight towards the bathroom, locking the door. Looking in the mirror I cringe. My hair's sticking up in four different places from playing with it in the car. My makeup reminds me of that crazy raccoon who stalks our garbage can throughout the week and overall, I look terrible about as terrible as I feel.

Sighing, I slip out of my clothes, throwing them in the laundry bin next to the door. Grabbing makeup wipes I rub them on my face until my face turns an unattractive red from all the excessive rubbing. I turn on the radio that sits on the marble counter effectively drowning out the sounds from the other side of the door. I run bathwater and pull my hair up in a messy bun. Staring at myself in the mirror while putting a avocado mask on I realize something sad. If this counseling technique doesn't work our whole marriage might be over, all these would be for nothing. The Smoak woman, once again have shit luck with men.

Sinking into the bubble bath, I silently begin crying, already mourning our marriage.

* * *

The Charity Gala,

Once we arrive at the gala we immediately greet my mother, idly chatting for a bit until we both decide to begin mingling. We're now talking to one of Laurel's friend's Alice - No Alison. Slowly sipping champagne our public faces perfectly in place, until her perfect pearly white smile falters slightly - not enough for anyone who hasn't known Laurel as long as I have to take notice. But I have known her that long, and I did notice.

Immediately I know what's wrong without asking, from out the corner of my eye I see half of the Merlyn family enter, Rebecca Merlyn holding on to Tommy's arm. Beautiful Family. Of course it's missing two people, one being Malcolm. The second being Thea. What a scandal two of Starling City's perfect families actually aren't that perfect. But none the less, beautiful family. To bad Malcolm can't keep it in his pants, apparently it's a Merlyn men family trait. Or maybe it's just the trait of the idle rich.

Tommy's eyes quickly scan the place, catching Laurel eyes first they enter a heated staring contest, but quickly cooling down his eyes flicker moving to my eyes. Tommy fake smile ever in place, he whispers something to his mother she nods at whatever he's saying. And of course Tommy moves towards us. 'He must have become a masochist.'

I smile and nod along at whatever Alison is saying to us - something about lunch. Laurel says a goodbye to her friend, and we move to meet Tommy halfway.

"Tommy!" Tommy smirks slightly. "Ollie. ." while greeting Laurel his tone turns sad and less jovial,"Laurel" he nods her way and she returns it tersely replying, "Tommy."

After a beat of awkward silence I cough softly, "So what's it like being in charge of hell?"

At a time before I was even considering marrying Laurel, yet alone going to college me and Tommy had come up a nickname for Merlyn Global and it's proud CEO. We named the building Hell and of course that would make Malcolm Merlyn, it's Devil. We were of course stoned out of our fucking minds and Tommy had just came over to the Queen Mansion after one of the many famous Merlyn men fights.

But it was a part of our history that wasn't tainted by the bullshit of our fucked up soap opera drama, and it gets Tommy to smile genuinely for the first time in a while, so it's worth it."I'm not exactly enjoying the power." I hum in agreement.

Even though I finally got used to being the CEO of a large corporation I still don't have an over powering need to spend every waking moment at work. The meetings are never ending and the paper work is endless. But just because I don't completely enjoy it, doesn't mean I'm not good at it. The schmoozing, picking gem projects to invest in. Not to sound like I'm bragging but I'm pretty good at it. It just get's a little tedious, at times. So I fully understand Tommy's reluctance to holding the reins of his father's company, even if it is just for a short time.

We chat for a while joking back and forth, Laurel having long ago disappeared from my side after spending the first 15 minutes of the conversation studiously avoiding Tommy's gaze and only answering in hums. After a while of idle chit - chat with Tommy I go to find Laurel, finding her was easy that wasn't the problem. The problem being she was at the bar, probably on her second - no third glass of wine.

See Laurel used to drink a lot back in high school, but had calmed down after her father - Captain Lance had drank his life away. He had good reason though, with his wife cheating on him with another man and taking his second daughter (Sara) away. Sara and Laurel don't get along very well. Well no, they don't get along at all. Sara's a free spirit like her mother and Laurel takes after her father. They used to get along as kids but after the divorce Laurel blamed her mother and Sara for making Quentin spiral out of control. But even after all of that, since our marriage Laurel had picked up a nasty habit of chugging wine like water, especially when she's stressed. So basically, every time Tommy's around.

Quickly I move over to her side and grab her hand from raising to flag down the bartender for another glass. "Hey, why don't we go get some fresh air?" Laurel snorts, snatching her hand away from mine she turns towards me. "I don't want air, Ollie." She says my nick name loud enough that it draws unwanted attention for a few seconds until everyone goes back to gossiping about each other behind each others backs."What I want is another drink." I sigh at her already slurring voice, ready to argue reason and logic but she cuts me off "And don't think you can pull one over on me. I'm smart, and I know you. You're just trying to get me away from the bar." She points her finger at me, and starts to giggle randomly and then she drinks the rest of the wine in her glass glaring at the glass when it becomes empty. I wrap my arm around her waist when she begins swaying,"Laurel, come on we need to leave. Let's go home." When she doesn't protest, I grab her clutch off the bar and pull her away from the bar effectively.

We make it out the ballroom unnoticed and finally outside the night's cold air biting into my skin, Laurel had became quiet only tripping a couple of times. Walking her to the limo, I wave off the driver silently telling him that I got it. When we're finally in the limo only then does she make eye contact with me, her head leaning on the back of the seat her shoulder's slumped slightly.

She say's something that confirms everything and nothing at all for me.

"I sometimes wish I fell in love with Tommy first."

She's drunk and I shouldn't take anything she says seriously, but I do. Because it's probably true, and sometimes I think about it too, how much better off we all would be if I had stayed away from her and let Tommy finally ask her out. I completely agree with her, she should have fell in love with Tommy first, but I took that away from her and I tell her this.

"Me too, Laurel. Me too." Because she's drunk and won't remember any of this. And because I'm to much of a coward to say it to her face when she's not drunk and half asleep.

* * *

La Lumiere Sombre.

Once I got dressed we had left in a rush barely acknowledging our fight on the car ride over. I had dressed in a rush and put on my favorite Oscar de la Renta dress that I had splurged on after my business took off, it's sequined with flower embellishments and a beautiful nude color. I then picked daring red suede Debbie Pumps by Charlotte Olympia matching my fire truck red lipstick. I softly curled my hair and pinned it up in the front. Not wanting to overpower the outfit, I chose to slip on the rose quartz earrings Ray bought me on for my birthday, and of course my obnoxious wedding ring. (To this day I don't have the heart to tell him the 14k diamond is just a little too much for me.)

Normally I would feel nervous wearing so many expensive things at once, but the restaurant may be a little new but it's currently a hot spot for the rich & famous. Meaning paparazzi catnip. So I went all out, in the end it was all worth it when we finally exit the vehicle I like to call Ray's mid life crisis car, and as I clutch onto his arm, him leading me to the door because Ray's feet are basically the only thing I can look at without going temporally blind.

Once we make it inside the smell of food assaults me from all corner's making my stomach grumble, causing a few passerby's to look and Ray to softly chuckle, patting my hand that's crooked into his elbow "Don't worry, we'll eat soon." He whispers softly in my ear, causing me to blush slightly. We quickly found Ray's parent's already seated at the table, Susan immediately spots us and she gets up from her seat and pats David on his arm, causing him to raise from his seat as well and turn around.

Hugs and Greetings are exchanged it feels like its been forever since I've seen them. Ray's parent's love me just like their own having spent many holiday breaks at their home when Vegas - more like my mother became to much, of course Susan was a little hesitant and wary to give her only son away but she soon caved in. Ray says my super power is making people love me. I just think I wore her down after so many years.

"Oh don't you look radiant. Doesn't she look radiant, David?" David nods, "You look beautiful, Felicity." I blush under their compliments while sitting down when Ray pulls my chair out for me sitting across from Susan and next to Ray's chair,"Thank you." I say simply having long learned not to dismiss their praise.

Ray sits down next to me and like a switch is flipped he actually turns sociable chatting away with his parent's, like he used to with me. After orders are made and dinner served, the questioning session every parent apparently does begins.

"So how's work, son?"

"Are you sure you want to eat that, darling?."

" Maybe. Perhaps you're pregnant , Felicity?"

It gets a little awkward when Susan spends 15 whole minute's talking about the probability of pregnancy, and then spends the next 5 talking about my uterus. After all the food is gone and the conversations thankfully steered away from the awkward conversation of our non existent sex life, I decide I need a bathroom break from all the water that I drank to hydrate myself from all the crying I seem to be doing lately, when I excuse myself to the restroom Susan offers to join me. I quickly get up and place my napkin on the table off my lap. Me and Susan walk arm and arm to the restroom, leaving the men to talk business.

Washing my hands after spending 4 minutes in the stall most of which was spent admiring the fancy toilet.'And hey so what if that makes me a little weird, it's not every day your toilet heats up your bottom and has a dryer.' Fixing my makeup in the mirror I look over and smile at Susan. 'Gosh I hate trying to make small talk in public bathrooms. What do I even say? Sorry you heard me pee and maybe you heard a little moan?'

But thankfully Susan saves me from actually saying that out loud by saying the most bizarre thing I ever heard, "So how is it going with the experimental treatment?" I look over at her with a confused stare, capping my lipstick I turn my full attention on her. "What treatment?" I ask as casual as I can ," Ray's, you know honey, the one Ray is testing." I nod pretending I know what she's talking about, " Yeah, Yup that darn thing. Needs to work and.. cure stuff and save lives?" Susan looks at me oddly but doesn't say anything. Thinking it's about Ray's work I'm about to let it go until -"I just hope he's being safe, you know testing it on himself like that." I instantly freeze up at her words but Susan continues speaking, "I suppose I get it, after that horrible Doctor's appointment, anyone would go mad after trying doctor from doctor. Always getting the same results back." Susan sighs,

"My boy, oh I never thought it would happen to him."

The rest of the dinner passed by in a blur, we have desert - I assume. Then we say our goodbye's and make promises of seeing each other soon. Ray and I soon make our way home finally relaxing after a hectic day and make arrangements for the stupid 2 week move I was going to make. All through this all I am thinking of is what Susan said in the bathroom.

And at night when I'm sleeping next to Ray listening to his soft snoring, watching him sleep. I hope with all my heart that Susan was lying or having a mental breakdown. As horrible as that sounds it would be better than the alternative. Because losing another man in my life would probably completely crush me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry and I'm evil. Barely any Olicity in this chapter, I just had a hard time writing it and didn't want to jump into anything since this is slow burn so.. burn baby burn. Someone should be warned I make the cheesiest jokes in this thing. But anyway next chapter is 50% Olicity I swear and the heat is going to be turned up from here on out. I hope you like the side character interactions, I just couldn't help myself. So warning before you and read this I switched to third person for this chapter and I'm sticking to it from here on out because a lovely guest pointed out it was confusing for them and I agree and writing in first is a bitch anyway. Well that's all the warnings. I think.**

 **Thank you RIRI for your lovely help, you are an amazing beta and I can't thank you enough.**

 **I own nothing but my own limbs anything that looks like it's from DC or CW I don't own it sadly. I would love to own Felicity and Oliver, that didn't sound dirty did it. Good it was supposed to be dirty.**

 **Enjoy!**

A week had passed since Felicity had been blindsided by Ray's secret. Felicity had made it her mission to find out what that secret was, after a whole day had past it hadn't mattered that he had asked her to be patient and wait for him to explain. She had tried for several days to let it go, to be patient and understanding, but on the third day her curiosity and anger had won. She'd been upset that he felt the need to tell Susan and David and maybe even a couple of strangers - but not his wife, the one he's supposed to be spending his whole life with. In the end her anger left as quickly as it came, no matter how heart broken she was that he was hiding something from her, she was more worried about his health more than anything. She decided to let it go until she came back from her two week impromptu 'vacation' tomorrow morning she'd officially be going to her death. Okay maybe not her death per se, but close enough. Felicity had finally packed at least two weeks worth of items, by the next afternoon she would be living someone else's life; Literally.

Despite having her reservations about it, after a long, long talk with Lyla she finally caved and told her she would for lack of a better word, try. If not for Lyla then for Ray. Despite their one-sided argument and the fact Felicity had thought she finally reached her goal of getting him to open up to her, in the end he was still very obviously avoiding her at her every waking moment. She thought he would at the very least spend more time with her before she left, but instead he had taken extra care in avoiding her even more than usual, making Felicity feel confused and exasperated.

The last time Felicity and Ray spoke anything to each other - besides morning greetings, was when they got home from the family dinner and had to check in with John. They got some information. Like the couple didn't have any children 'Thank goodness.' Felicity thought. She knows she'll love her children with all her heart, but when the kid isn't your own - it can be a.. hand full.

Felicity of course, was the one with a long list of questions most of which were answered. They live in a ridiculously expensive condo, were around the same age, and both of them have agreed to sign a non disclosure agreement for privacy reasons.

Needless to say she didn't get many answers, but she got enough. As much as Felicity wanted to know whose house she was going to be living in for the next couple of weeks, she'd just have to trust Diggle not to send her into some nut job serial killer type house.

Felicity had decided to go into work today since Ray wouldn't be home and it would be pointless staying home without him there. So she put on a plain navy blue skater dress paired with white open toe stiletto heels and left out the house in a rush, eager to get away from the emptiness that practically echos off the mansion.

Coming to work had been soothing just the simple task of signing papers and bouncing idea's around with Cisco had managed to brighten not only her day but entire week. Felicity had managed to keep her thoughts away from Ray for three hours, after that well.. she started checking her phone every 5 minutes. Waiting for him to call and maybe ask her out for lunch, since - you know they wouldn't see each other for two weeks. 'Then again, he's been avoiding me for 7 months. What's 2 more weeks' Felicity thinks dejectedly, her depressing thoughts made her blank out and stare solemnly at the sky blue wall for two minutes to long, so when her office door slams shut she startles slightly causing her unexpected guest to falter at the door and frown slightly.

"You okay?" Sara asks, when she doesn't respond she walks backwards slightly, her leather boots scuffing across the marble floor. "Do you need me to go, I could come back later if your busy?" Felicity shakes her head as though it would clear her thoughts away, and stood up from her chair. "No, no! You are more than welcome to stay." Felicity says while taking Sara's hand and moving her more into the room she continues to speak,"I wasn't busy. I was just..." She trails off at the end.

"Staring into space?" Sara supplies while flopping down on a black loveseat pushed in the corner of the room. Felicity nods a silent 'yes' sitting down next to Sara. "So, I haven't seen you in a while. What has it been a month?" Sara nods her reply, "What have you been up to, with your crazy adventures?" Sara chuckles softly. "You make it sound like I'm Indiana Jones." Felicity scoffs at Sara's non nonchalant attitude.

"You travel the world with a group of researchers. That screams bad ass to me." Sara shakes her head, smirking. "You're so cute." Felicity rolls her eyes but matches Sara's smile.

For a while Felicity gets to pretend that all is right in the world now that her best friend is back in town. She gets to act like everything is perfect - for twenty minutes until Sara catches her completely off guard. Because it's Sara and she doesn't take anyone's shit and having known her since high school and having spent two years as college room mates (until Sara dropped out to travel the world with only her camera and killer smile.) can see right through Felicity facade like glass walls. So when Sara starts staring at her like she knows something that Felicity doesn't. Let's just say Felicity's mouth closes faster than the time when her mother showed up her at junior year prom to give her a condom - in front of half the school and her date, with a little handy advice of how to put it on. Let's just say her prom wasn't exactly normal, neither was her mother.

Felicity counts to three in her head while having a staring contest with the other blonde.

One

Two

Three

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

Felicity breathes a sigh of relief or trepidation, she isn't quite sure. "Sara.." the woman herself gives Felicity her a glare that would make grown men weep but only made Felicity groan, "It's Ray." Sara motions with her hand for her to continue. "We've been having problems, as you know." At Sara's nod she continues speaking,"well things have gotten weird."

"What do you mean weird." Sara questions with a tilt of her head. Felicity takes a deep breath. "Well first I thought he was cheating on me, which you quickly rebutted from my mind - thank you for that by the way but then our counselor decides we should do a poor version of wife swap and then we fought and right after that Susan - Ray's mom you know you met her once at the BBQ thingie last year, anyway she basically told me something that I never knew, that she thought I knew but I didn't know and I kinda tricked her into telling me, Susan basically said that Ray is testing some kinda self induced trials to cure some incurable disease that I had no idea he had, and I'm really scared Sara what if he's going to die and - " Sara thankfully forcefully grabs her arm causing her to stop mid ramble.

"Breathe." Sara directs and waits until all you can hear is her heavy breathing, "You need to think about this calmly. Can you do that for me?" At Felicity's nod Sara continues speaking. "Now what did Mrs. Palmer really say. Are you sure it was along the lines of life threatening?" Felicity opens her mouth only to snap it shut when Sara gives her a look that basically says 'Stop over reacting and really think about it for a second' And she does, and when she goes back to last week she doesn't remember anything that would suggest that whatever Ray's going through could be life threatening. Slowly pursing her lips Felicity shakes her head a silent 'no' and the look Sara throws her almost gives shame to the famous Sara Lance glare. Slightly cringing Felicity exhales in relief.

"Okay, I admit maybe, just maybe I was a over re acting, a little."

"Okay maybe a lot." Felicity admits at Sara's pointing look. "So what do you think it is if isn't life or death?" Sara shrugs letting go of her arm and leaning back to prop her feet on the stainless steel coffee table. "I don't know, but I do know freaking out about every little thing will ruin the pleasure's of life and cloud your judgement." She say's while grabbing an apple off the table and throwing it in the air and catching it repeatedly. The sound of the apple hitting Sara's palm lulling Felicity into a thoughtful trance.

"What am I supposed to do, Sara?"

Sara stops playing with the apple to look over at her best friend. "Everything you can."

"One of the many good things about you is that, you Felicity Smoak are a fighter; So fight."

Queen Mansion,

When your wife's an alcoholic, your mother a control freak and your little sister's an over active thirteen year old whose just found out that boys in fact don't have cooties. Lets just say Oliver has a lot on his plate between three not only head strong but stubborn woman, and two hectic all time consuming jobs. Once he got married and moved out of his childhood home he started trying to make a effort to come by every week and spend the entire day with Thea and his mother. Most of the time, meaning 92 percent of the time it's just him and Thea, his mother being a busy socialite and all. So once a week he would take a day off work and wake up earlier than usual to jog his way across the street of their condo, through Starling City's Park and four block down to a small coffee shop. After taking a pit spot for a extra caffeine fix there. He would then jog all the way to the Queen mansion, by the time he got there the sun was up and glaring in his eyes. He quickly got inside unlocking the door with the key chain around his neck.

Bent over hands on his knees in the foyer, panting from the extra long run. It was an excruciating run, but helped clear his head from his darkest thoughts. Quickly and quietly he walked up the stairs so he wouldn't wake the still slumbering household. Oliver made his way into his old room. Somehow half of his stuff managed to gravitate back here this year alone. Sighing he moved to the bathroom and slipped the gray hoodie over his head throwing it in the general direction of the hamper and kicked his shoes off next to his dresser, stripping his jogging shorts off his legs he walks into the bathroom, slamming it shut. Rubbing a hand over his face and over his head he turns the shower water on scalding hot and steps in letting the hot water, rinse off the sweat. His mind wanders to Laurel, when he had been getting ready to go on his jog, her side of the bed was empty and he assumed she was at work early. Only he found her passed out drunk on the living room sofa as he was heading out. Oliver had picked her up and put her on the bed before she face planted on the dark wooden floors, he had left two aspirins and a glass of water on the side table on her side of the bed.

After the charity she had managed to stay sober - at least in front of him, for the entire week. He had thought she was finally ready to admit her addiction and try to get help, only for her to spiral again doing who knows what that night. He's growing weary and tired of her random patterns, first she's happy and wants this marriage to work, and the next second she's doing everything to tear them apart. He guesses this is what being with him was like when he was younger, now he's older and still no better. Oliver knows he deserves it. But she doesn't, she shouldn't have to punish herself for something he caused, something he started. And now he has to welcome some stranger into his home, their life, for one reason and one only; Because Laurel wants to. So he decided he'd swallow his pride and let her give whatever punishment she deemed fit. He once thought he was being hard on himself, but then he thought back to all his past mistakes, the crap he put them through, the shit he got away with and then decided he wasn't being hard enough on himself.

Getting out the shower he cuts the water off with a flick of his wrist and towels off. Wrapping the towel low on his hips, he heads towards his room. Throwing his towel in the hamper he begins rummaging in the dresser. Oliver wishes it were easy, that he could take every one of his family's pain. The loss his mother and sister gained when his father died, the pain from the tug of war him and Laurel have been playing since high school. But in the end he can't, but it damn well doesn't mean he can't try. Slipping boxers on he walks to the walk - in closet, grabs a clean pair of jeans and slips them on while looking for a shirt to put on, he grabs a old black tee shirt with faded words on it, walking out he sits on the unslept in bed and slips his feet in white socks. Sighing he tugs on black work boots and tied them quickly. He stares at the wall thinking, trying to place when his life went to shit so much so he spends half his time at a job he barely likes. His head still pounding he drops his head in his hands he tries to calm himself, slowing down his heart beat still pounding from the run. He was almost calm until the bedroom door opened and hit the wooden paneled wall, making him visibly flinch.

"You have to drive me to the mall today, Amy bought a new jacket that she convinced everyone to have, I have to have it." Thea breezes in the room hopping on the bed barely acknowledging his flinch. 'How he even managed not to hear her loud foot stomps, he has no idea.' Oliver thinks idly.

"Good morning to you too ,Speedy." She blanches at the nickname but waves off his greeting with complicated hand movement.

"So... are you gonna take me? Or do I have to pull out the puppy dog eyes?"

Oliver smirks slightly,"It won't work, I'm the one who taught you the puppy dog eyes you cannot -" He gets cut off by her eyes going big and wet along with the full on pout as well. "Yeah, yeah. Alright, you win. I'll take you after breakfast." Thea bounces on the bed clapping her hands together the false sadness immediately going away. "And isn't Amy the brat who didn't give you a invite to her birthday party after she told your class mates you were, how did she put it?"

"A fashion head case in the making." They say in unison.

"Explain to me why you want to impress that girl again?" He says while grabbing a wallet out and credit card out the bedside table. Thea exhales as though her patience is wearing thin. "Because, Ollie. She's the cool new girl, everyone likes her. She's French and her parents are super star famous." He cuts her off, "we're famous, and rich." She glares daggers at him, holding his hands up in surrender he lets her continue. "My friends like her so if she doesn't like me, I don't have any friends." Thea finishes with a sad tone.

Oliver turns sharply toward her at that. Immediately moving to crouch in front of her he holds her shoulders. "Thea, I'm going to need you to listen to me, and listen to me good." At her nod he continues to speaking, "You are special Thea not just because of our family's wealth or because of some 500 dollar jacket. But because you are kind and the most honest person I have ever known and you instantly brighten up a room. No matter what you're important to someone you're important to me and mom, and if those girls don't want to be your friends it's their lost and your gain." Thea gloomy face manages to instantly brighten and standing she smirks lightly.

"Gosh, you are so cheesy!" Oliver throws a pillow at her when she runs out the room, her laughing echoing off the walls.

"Hurry up so we can get out of here!"

'After all that she still wants the stupid jacket.' He rolls his eyes and runs out the room and down the stairs to head to breakfast.

His phone goes off at the table causing his mother to glare. He put it on silent and doesn't think to check it until he gets back from taking Thea shopping. It's an email from Dr. John Diggle, reminding him that tomorrow is the date of the swap. Tomorrow's the day he let's some strange woman in his home, his life, in his personal business.

'Great, sound fun. Can't wait for that.'

Smoak Enterpise

After grabbing a lunch with Sara they parted ways, agreeing to meet again later this week. She went back to work and found her thoughts wandering, her focus switching between a mountain of paper work and her phone. She pulled through for three more hours until her phone chimed, she grabbed her phone from her pocket and swiped in her password quicker then a panther pouncing on it's meal, and what she thought was Ray finally texting her was actually an e-mail. Curious she opened it and found a message from Diggle's office e-mail address reminding her tomorrow's the day she has to move into someone else's life and pray that this guy isn't a mass murder all the way there. She deletes the mail and depressed she drops her phone in her purse, grabbing her white sweater she rises out the chair, shutting down her laptops she slips the paper work in her desk and locks it.

Walking out her office she locks the door behind her nodding her head at her EA.

"Goodnight." She softly says to him.

"Goodnight Mrs. Palmer."

She smiles and walks towards the new installed elevators, about to step in until someone yells in the distance making her turn her head towards the noise. A panting Cisco runs up to her, his hair sticking up in weird places from all his 'magical brain storming' as he likes to call it. She just thinks it's a nervous tick but she'll go with it. Raising a questioning brow at him, "You okay?" Felicity questions, he nods after a while and catches his breath. "You leaving already? I wanted to show you the finishing blueprints that arrived today. You know for our new storage unit." She nods.

They had needed a new storage unit their old one was becoming cramped, between her, cisco and all the new inventors we signed on the place is over run by failed and awe inspiring technology. But no unit in Starling City is big enough and it would be a waste of investment to just keep spending money on small storage. So Felicity had suggested building one a few miles away from Starling, everyone eagerly agreed and Cisco was in charge on how big he wanted it so she told him to go crazy and that it was all up to him since she rarely got to make anything anymore and only co advised on projects now a days.

"I'll look it over tomorrow, I have to get ready for that -" She looks around the top floor and sees several people walking by so lowers her voice, "thing." He looks at her strange for a moment but then his eyes light up, "Oh! That.. Thing. How is that thing.."

'Our employee's must think we've gone insane. By the looks we're getting. Yup they think we're kookoo for coco puffs.' Felicity thinks dryly. She smiles forcefully trying to assure him she's fine, by the look on his face didn't manage to convince him.

Cisco smiles kindly, bumping their shoulders together lightly. "You know I'm here to talk, if you want to. I know I'm not a Sara but I've got a dude's perspective on things and I'm here to help anytime." She manages a genuine smile and bumps his shoulder back. "Thanks Cisco, and I might just take your offer. But a small warning I've been crying more so I might end up drowning you in tears." Pushing the button again and when it opens she steps in.

"Don't worry, I have scuba diving gear."

She sends him a grin and hits the button that takes you to the bottom floor.

"Goodnight, Cisco!"

"Goodnight Felicity."

The Palmer Estate, The Next Day.

Last night she had got home to an empty house, of course. And she had begun preparing for the next morning with packing more clothes in her suitcase and shoes, the more shoes the better. After a brief tutorial on you-tube she hid a taser her mother had got her on her 18th birthday and never had a use for it until now 'Go mom!'. Because even if she trusted The Diggles that didn't mean she trusted a total stranger. She went to bed early and after a few moment of staring at the empty side of the bed she rolled over and slept like a baby. Getting her up in the morning was like trying to wake up the dead only possible in sci-fi movies, so she had set four alarm clocks to wake her up. One was for 5:00 another for 5:30 and the other two a minute apart from 6:00. She woke up on the last one, of course. Got ready quickly and was not shocked to find that Ray hadn't come home last night. By 7 am she was ready to go meet her fate as for the other woman, she felt sorry for her. Considering she might not be so lucky to even see him the first day let alone the whole week.

Driving to the condo was surprisingly easy, the traffic being light this morning. The whole ride there she couldn't get her mind off the idea that this man might try to kill her. Arriving at the condo she grabbed her purse and got out the car. Opening her trunk she got the luggage out before heading inside the building. Soon she was in the hallway that led to the private elevator, opening up the key pad she entered the key number that was given to her in the email. 'Which seems stupid to e-mail if you ask me. Thank goodness for my secured network at S.E or these people would be having a serious security problem..' Felicity snorts to herself and then steps in the opening elevator. It surprisingly takes her to the first floor meaning whoever these people are they are very wealthy. Felicity takes a look around the area when the doors open, dragging her red suitcase behind she walks to the two large industrial doors the wall a stained mossy green glass on each sides. Grabbing the key they sent her she unlocks the door and steps in. Closing the doors shut behind her she looks around and moves in front of a wall that's littered with photos.

"No fucking way."

Grabbing a photo off the wall she looks closer, yup that's them. Starling City's number 1 golden couple her and Ray only second to their dazzling coupledom. She snorts to herself. 'If only they knew the truth. Starling City's charming couples are both having problems. And apparently go to the same Marriage counselor. Go figure.'

Felicity looks around the house for a while, this not being the actual show wife swap she doesn't have a manual going into all of this. She soon finds the guest room and decide not to unpack just in case she needs to make a run for it, or something. Felicity had decided to make herself comfy and pulled out her laptop. Setting up in their living room she entered the online world, and decided to do a bit of paper work before she headed in, until she decides to say 'Screw it' by playing online games.

'If Oliver Queen's going to ditch her again she might as well make a fun time out of it.'

See once upon a - long story short QC was supposed to be an investor in her company only Oliver Queen decided she wasn't worthy of his time by coming late and then ditching five minutes in her presentation . Claiming Felicity had no - what was it. Spunk? She admits it was a little bad, being her 10th meeting that week and she was hanging on to her last string of confidence. But he still didn't give her time to actually show her work, instead basing their product on her nervousness alone.

Another hour of being alone she started to get curious and well.. when she got curious she started digging and snooping.

So this is how Oliver Queen found her in his bedroom on all fours, looking under his bed. They stared at each other for a moment until she cleared her throat and stood up. Dusting off her blue and white polka dot dress. "This isn't what it looks like." Oliver casually leans against the door jam. "And what does this look like Mrs. Palmer?" Felicity clears her throat again playing with her hands. "Like I'm snooping, which I wasn't." At his dubious look she continues ,"okay maybe just maybe, I was snooping. But I was curious and dying of boredom and why on earth do you guys not own a coffee machine. That's insane that's crazy and wow you know my name, I didn't think you would remember me after two years and why are you looking at me like that. Do I have something on my face?" His face changed from annoyed to amazement with a hint of amusement.

"No reason."

"Stop Lying."

"I'm not lying to you."

"Liar."

He smiles faintly before it disappears, he steps inside the room and offers her his hand.

"Oliver Queen." She gives him a un lady like sound something between a cough and a snort at his confused stare she shakes his hand the hand shake sending slight shivers down her spine while giving him a. 'You got to be bullshitting me look'. "I know who you are Mr. Queen the whole world does, and we met remember?" He lets go of her hand and steps back walking out the room without checking to see if she follows but she does, of course.

"I know who you are but I don't remember ever having the pleasure of meeting you Mrs. Palmer. And please call me Oliver."

He says while going into the kitchen. "You did have the pleasure, I mean not pleasure, pleasure, cause I'm married so are you and I don't think of you like that and you didn't need to know that, and Oliver you can call me Felicity if I can call you Oliver." She barely takes a breathe of air throughout that whole sentence. Her words cause him to frown because he thinks he would remember meeting someone like her.

"So..Do you have any rules or pet peeves that I need to know about, I'm allergic to peanuts, and kangaroos not allergic but they freak me out with their creepy eyes that just stare." Oliver opens the fridge door and pulls out a bottled starbucks cappuccino making her pause mid ramble and yank it out of his hand. "My wife, Laurel, decided she wanted to quit down on caffeine. So I have to hide at least four of those for my own fix." He explains while leaning against the counter arms folded over his grey suit. Taking a break from gulping it down to reply. "How horrible." She says before she goes back to chugging it making him openly stare at her. He hums in agreement, amazed that she finished drinking it within 2 minutes.

The bottle son gets dumped into the trash. After a quick small burp that she covers up by moving into the living room he follows her and they make themselves comfy on the black leather couch.

Felicity clears her throat, causing him to look over.

"So. . Any Rules?" He shakes his head. "If we can just keep to ourselves I don't care what you do." She nods her consent 'Maybe I can get out of this whole thing after all. He doesn't seem to keen on this thing either. And he doesn't look like he want's to kill me.'

"Why would I want to kill you,Felicity?" He questioned with a tilt of his head, meaning 'She just said that all out loud. Great.'

'"No reason just." She points to her brain, "stuff going in here, you do not need to worry about. Have a good day at work." He nods looking sort of confused and all too adorable walking away. 'Gosh she's going to have a hand full trying not to have sex dreams about him, Thank goodness she bought batteries' Felicity thinks as the slamming of the door brings her out of her day dreaming. Because she's married not dead.

Well that went well, at least she didn't sexually harass him, much.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Did everyone see the new lair, I squealed guys, like a little girl meeting Justin beiber or is it one direction now? ANyway this chapter is equal amounts of fluff and angst so, yay... I wasn't sure about this chapter because the ending was so hard to write so I just added something juicy at the end of the chapter for you, and no it isn't Stephen Amell's butt. I will never get tired of ogling him. Never. Next chapter is even more Olicity, yay.**

 **Big huge rainbow hugs to everyone who followed and Favorited this story, you scared the crap out of me every time my phone bleeped, there was that awkward moment in a public bathroom that I don't want to talk about but brought it up anyway. Big thanks to RIRI again I couldn't have done this without give her the biggest online hug you can because without her you would probably have a typo every two seconds.**

 **I own nothing but stuff, DC and CW network owns a big big credit for my muse.**

 **Enjoy the story guys, or don't..**

Queen Condo,

Oliver had managed to avoid Felicity for three days, it wasn't that he didn't like her he just didn't have the sudden need to participate in this twisted version of couples therapy. You know without the actual couple. They spoke though, sometimes, it was mostly her though and he just nodded along, sometimes catching himself smiling without meaning to. They had a sort of silent mutual agreement to stay out of each others way if they could help it and exchange pleasantries when passing. He would wake up earliest, get ready for work, fix breakfast for the both of them (Scrambled eggs and toast aka the only thing he could make without burning it) and disappear before she even woke up. It had become a routine of sorts, it was a nice break from the constant breathing down his neck he got with Laurel. But of course all good things must come to an end, he had three good days to establish a routine only for her to break it on morning four.

Oliver wakes up at 7 a.m. later than usual but he thinks he can still manage to avoid her since she usually doesn't wake up until 8 and he's usually out the door by then. But as Oliver blinks up at the ceiling still half asleep, he swears he can hear a distant hum of music. Frowning he swings his feet on the side of the bed and gets up hesitantly starts walking out the door 'It's my condo damn. She's just a girl not an atomic bomb.' Oliver steels himself then forces himself to relax his shoulders walking out his bedroom door the music becomes less muffled, following the noise it leads him into the kitchen. Oliver stops at the sight in front of him, Felicity has her back turned towards him her front facing the stove, the music he was hearing was coming from her phone that lays on the counter top. She's swaying her hips to an old rock song, moving closer and leaning against the archway he can hear her singing along with it.

" Hey hey hey, that's what I say  
I can't get no satisfaction  
I can't get no satisfaction" She dances along with the words whilst flipping what looks to be a pancake. He tilts his head when he thinks he can hear her talking to herself but ends up only hearing a string of words, "Men are stupid." along with, "thank you very much Mr. Ray Celibate Palmer." He decides to make himself known so she won't reveal anything more private by softly coughing, when she doesn't hear him and only continues dancing, he coughs a little louder causing her to yelp and quickly spin around, yielding the spatula in her hand as a weapon. "Oh shit," Felicity yelps out, with the hand not occupying the spatula on her heart. He tilts his head and raises an eyebrow at her choice of weapon.

"What are you doing, Felicity?" He questions, she turns an adorable shade of red and like she just realizes her attire tugs her tank down as far as it will go over her shorts. Biting her lip she turns back to the stove, "Cooking breakfast." Felicity says nonchalantly, Oliver sighs walking in the kitchen and leans against the counter next to the stove. "Why are you cooking breakfast?" Then she sighs as though he's said the stupidest thing she's ever heard. He's not sure what he did to make her angry but he has a certain talent for pissing off woman."Because Mr. Queen-" He glares at her pointedly, "Oliver, " She corrects, "I can't stay in someone's home for two weeks straight and do nothing while you cook for me it's unfair of me, and no offense but I'm getting kind of tired of scrambled eggs and toast every morning and I thought - Well you have flour so ta da chocolate pancakes." He's amazed at her ability to say that all without taking a break for air.

All of a sudden she swings around towards him, almost hitting him in the face with the spatula. "Wait! I didn't wake you up did I, I did didn't I. Was it my singing or my music? I swear I don't-" He grabs the spatula out of her hand efficiently cutting her off, he puts it down on the stove before she hurts herself, or him, mostly him. "It wasn't your fault I woke up I was supposed to be awake two hours ago." She visibly relaxes at that letting out a soft, "Oh." Felicity turns back to cooking humming softly at the music that's more like background music now.

"You really don't have to do this Felicity." She looks over her shoulder at him then turns back to cooking, "I know, I want to do this. Besides you can afford a few pancakes, or does it not go into your celebrity diet." She teases while turning off the skillets and putting everything in plates. He helps her set the table frowning at her words. "Diet?" He asks, while putting bacon on his plate. She nods while stuffing her mouth with pancakes. "You have to be doing something in a diet capacity to look like-" She waves her hand in his general direction, "that. You're practically made of marble, or steel." She says without blinking, when her brain catches up with her mouth however, she softly blushes. "Not that I've noticed, because that would be objectifying, and I'm not objectifying you." Felicity says in a rush. He smiles softly shifting awkwardly in the chair. "No, no diet. Just the gym." He answers her ignoring her ramble. She smiles gratefully at that and they continue to eat in silence for the most part only speaking when needing something to be passed.

After they finish eating he offers to help clean up and after a few glares and annoyed sighs on his part she agrees, he hand washes the dirty dishes and she dries. She quickly escaped into her room after looking at the time claiming she was late for a meeting, he forgot she owned her own company the name of it Smoak Technologies short for S.E. The name rings familiar in his ear but he can't seem to place it, he lets it go after a while and simply gets ready. He exits his bedroom after changing quickly, he has a text from his sister sent a minute before warning him that his mother would be stopping by to talk to him about something, what he doesn't know but he was all of a sudden dreading going in the office even more than usual. Moving towards the guest room he knocks on the door now occupying a one Felicity Palmer and waits, he thinks she's left already until he hears a thud on the other side of the door, his hand already on the door knob only to hit air when she opens the door.

Her eyes are wide behind her lenses looking up at him in confusion and she manages a small smile until suddenly she turns her back rushing in the room while putting on one of her heels while simultaneously grabbing her purse at the same time. He takes a look around the room and cringes at the mess of clothes and hair products, and like she can read his mine. "Sorry about the mess. I promise I am not a slob and I will clean it up as soon as I get back." Felicity mutters while trying to put on her other heel and apply lipstick, he comes inside quickly and grabs her by her shoulders before she tipped over. She looks over at him and mutters a 'Thanks' He nods and lends her his arm while she puts on her other heel. Before he can say what he came for she rushes out the room with her purse and brief case in hand.

"Sorry about rushing out on you like this I know it's rude but my VP just called to remind me that our lawyers are coming over today to discuss - discuss stuff that honestly went over my head but Cisco understands it so I just pretend to nod along all while freaking out." She says over her shoulder while hurrying to the door, thankfully his legs are longer because despite her height she walks as fast as she talks in heels. Catching up to her he opens the door, causing her to look up at him in confusion. "Despite what you think I do actually have a job too, and I know being late for meetings. I had knocked on your door for a reason, Felicity."  
She turns to him in confusion only for her eyes to light up in recognition.

"Frack, I am so sorry. You needed something what is it. I swear I'm a total blonde sometimes, well not really cause I dye it." She says while inattentively smoothing a hand over her pony tail. He eyes her hair for a moment 'Doesn't look dyed..' Oliver thinks absently, shaking himself out of his musings he clears his throat. "I was just going to offer you a ride, my car might be faster." He says while holding up keys that go to his silver Audi.

"Are you criticizing the bug, Queen?" She says defensively while folding her arms over her chest glaring at him from the top of her glasses, trying to look intimidating. And mostly failing, mostly. Holding his hands out in mock surrender, "If you don't want a ride just say so, I have no beef with the red clown car." She gasp softly but looks down at her watch tapping at foot impatiently, after a few seconds of the most intense staring contest he's ever had she groans and points at him. "That thing better be fast."

He smirks, "trust me, it's fast." She rolls her eyes while walking out the doors towards the elevator and he swears he heard her mutter "Spoiled rich boys." But he isn't too sure so he chooses to ignore it, having been called worse. After quickly taking her to her company and spending a few second staring at the logo of the building, the name trying to jar something in his memory. He soon hurries himself back into the city's traffic, hoping the busy streets can keep him from his mother 'surprise' lunch visit.

* * *

Three days ago, The Palmer's Estate

When Laurel opens the car door she immediately knows whose house it w is, having seen it in multiple magazines just weeks before. Looking around she closes the door silently. "Hello.." She says tentatively, she shrugs and begins to wander around. Throwing her jacket on the coat rack she lays her black suitcases next to the door. What stands out most in the foyer are the pictures the foyer being littered with tables and the tabled having enough pictures to fill two photo albums. Moving over to one she picks it up,'They must travel a lot.' Laurel thinks sadly, every time she brings up traveling with Ollie he says the same crap over again, that 'they have work,' or 'that they travel enough for business already.'

But traveling for work and traveling for fun are two different things. 'Things that he doesn't want to do with me.' Laurel adds bitterly, putting the photo back she begins wandering around and getting bored the more she looks around, having already seen the pictures of it and after being married to a billionaire the life of the rich and famous dull her sense of wonderment of all things rich and overzealous.

Sighing out she wanders into what looks to be a living room, her eyes shift to the bar. All of a sudden her hands start to shake, she turns around determined to look anywhere else, but in the end she walks to the bar and grabs a glass 'Only one won't hurt. Right?' Her hand reaches out towards the wine only to grab the scotch. She sighs in relief only to recoil slightly at the sound of a door closing, looking back towards the archway she quickly puts the glass and bottle back. The person she assumes is Ray Palmer quickly finds her.

He smiles politely the smile doesn't reach his eyes though, they look sad and exhausted. She smiles back but she briefly wonders if it looks more like a grimace, moving towards him she offers him her hand, "Hi, I'm Laurel Queen." He nods his head in recognition and shakes her hand, "Ray Palmer, nice to meet you." She lets go of his hand and smiles stiffly. "Nice to meet you as well. Your house is beautiful." His smile brightens, "ah, thank you but I can't take the credit, most of the decorating was done by my wife."

"Well tell her she did an amazing job." He nods and after a beat he coughs awkwardly, and quickly moves out the room beckoning her to join him.

"So, while this place is huge we only have one more guest room available, between Felicity's mom - my wife - room for when she pops in and most of the other rooms have been taken up as office space and closet space, until we finish unpacking." She nods along walking behind him looking around the halls. "It's alright, whatever is available is fine." And while Laurel thinks it's strange that they haven't finish moving in yet despite all the time they've lived here, she doesn't say anything. 'We all have our problems,' She guesses, 'just some are more fucked up than others.'

Once she gets a tour of the house that ends in her new bedroom he goes downstairs to retrieve her suitcase for her. Sitting awkwardly on the purple and white bed she texts Oliver telling him she just arrived - if he even cares. She stands when Ray enter the room again with her suitcases in tow.

"Thanks." She mumbles grabbing them from him. "No problem!"

After a awkward beat of silence he points over his shoulder, "I better get going I have to get to work in 15 minutes. But it was nice meeting you." She nods quickly and smiles forcefully - again. "Yeah, it was nice meeting you too." Before she can say anything else he exits the room in a rush. 'Weird.' She thinks, but she shrugs it off opting to sit on a desk chair that's tucked in the corner of the room. Her eyes quickly take in the grey and purple paint and soft carpet that muffles the sound of her heels. It's nice and cozy but overall she thinks she may have gone insane. 'What the heck has she gotten myself into?' She questions at the most all of this might just drive an even bigger wedge between herself and Ollie. All she's done since getting there is nod and smile like a robot, not much different from what she did normally. Acting has apparently become her forte, and as Moira would say - A role she has to play to be the wife of a billionaire. She honestly would like to stop playing a leading role in this particular drama. But she'll try, because she's spent too much time invested in this relationship to give up now.

Sighing suddenly tired she starts unpacking quickly, throwing stuff in random drawers and folding them haphazardly, she attempts to work on some paper work she brought with her from the office. Drowning herself in work she ignores her head ache and starts reading over the paperwork.

'Just like any other normal day, busy with work, and overall all alone.'

* * *

After being dropped off at work by Oliver Queen, Felicity has pinched herself to make sure she wasn't in the twilight zone: Hint. She wasn't. And it hurt. After a moment of getting herself into her business personified mode, which is not very different from her real personality just a lot more serious, okay maybe only a little bit. Taking a breath she opens the steel doors and walks into the red brick building.

Their newly hired receptionist greets her immediately, "Good morning Mrs. Palmer!" Felicity smiles at her enthusiasm, "Good Morning, Alice." The red head behind the u shaped desk nods, and continues to smile. Sometimes Felicity wonders if the smile is for a raise, or if she's just really happy to be working there. Both work out just fine for her, Felicity walks past the metal detector nodding at the guard, while walking towards the elevators she thinks it's time to beef security up since their now in the daily news they should be ready for more than a cyber attack and ready for a physical one, new business and all. She'll have to talk to Cisco about it next week, pressing the up button she idly wonders if he put the spy cameras back up this week.

She arrives at her office 25 minutes late but her EA assured her that she has no meetings until 11:30. Meaning she has a couple hours to kill idling about, until the lawyers get there to discuss the new branch that's going to be placed in Metropolis City.  
So while she waits for the 10 minute warning her EA - Gerry - always gives her before someone comes to her office she busies herself at her work station with her pet project, it's not something she gets to do much anymore so she takes as many chances as she can get.

Her time alone is short lived by only an hour when Gerry informs her over the self made intercom that her husband was here. Dropping her screw driver she huffs out an annoyed sigh, 'Looks like he can make time to drop in at random moments but can't even manage to call me or spend a day with me before I moved in with a complete stranger for two weeks.' Felicity fumes. Not only have they not met since the dinner with his parents but he only sent a lousy text the day after she moved into the condo stating that and she quotes 'He'll miss her.' Well he should have missed her for the past 7 months but that hasn't seemed to happened yet.

Felicity takes her sweet precious time adjusting her outfit, she had on a Alexander Wang Airtex Degrade Weave Tank Dress and Gianvito Rossi Maxine Cut-Out Suede Sandals and her signature pink lipstick and a ponytail. Tapping her foot she decides to let Gerry know she's ready, pressing the intercom, "You can let him, Gerry." She smiles viciously forced and sits down at her desk, leaning back in the chair as the door opens. Ray steps inside closing the doors behind him, he turns around and smiles only for him to falter at the sight of her.

"What did I do this time?"

She has to stop herself from yelling at him right then and there but now - she's going to let him stew - and then she'll yell at him. 'It'll probably end up like most of our conversations end up lately, with Me in tears and him feeling guilty.' Felicity shakes off her thoughts and smiles even bigger. "Nothing, Honey. Just so happy to see you. And to think I almost forgot I had a husband." She says while getting up from the chair and moving over to where he stands by the door like a caged animal. He laughs awkwardly.

"Sorry it's just-"

"Work." She finishes for him, he nods with a pained expression, something softens inside of her making her take his hand in hers, by his expression he's about as surprised at the contact as she is."Ray you would tell me if something was wrong, like really wrong with you wouldn't you?" Her eyes are pleading with him to tell the truth. Only instead of the truth, he nods acting almost confused. "Of course I would we're partners, remember?" She smiles stiffly at that patting his arm, moving away from him towards the window, he comes up behind her and embraces her in a hug. They're silent for a moment until they start to talk at what their actually good at talking about - work.

'Yup we're partners alright. Business partners.'

QC,

Once Oliver arrives at work the latest he's ever been for work this year, he immediately has paperwork to sign and read over and by the time he's only halfway done he almost wishes for lunch to come early, because he would rather face his mother than two mountains more of paperwork. Thankfully he only has to go through two more hours of it and then he is off to a meeting that he actually enjoys, despite board meetings being the death of him he enjoys speaking with collaborators. After a three hour meeting of talking in circles they finally cut the meeting 'short' as they called it. Walking out the glass doors into the hallway that leads to his office he spots his mother sitting down on the black leather couch inside his office.

Nodding at his EA Oliver tells her to go take a lunch break. Walking in his office his mother looks up from what she is reading, smiling the smile she only saves for him and Thea.

"Oliver," Standing up she walks over to him, he leans down and softly pecks her cheek. "Mom! What are you doing here." He says feigning surprised, having not supposed to know about her visit, and he swore not to out Thea about her eavesdropping.

But of course Moira sees through it, narrowing her eyes at him she straightens her shoulders, "Thea told you." It wasn't a question when he doesn't answer right away she sighs, "at least she didn't tell you everything." At his questioning look she waves him off and grabs him by his arm, "come on we'll talk about it at lunch, I'm famished."

They arrive at a cafe/deli across the street from QC and order, he becomes more and more agitated as time ticks by, when the food is halfway gone and he can't talk anymore idle chit-chat he puts a hand over his mother hand stopping her from retelling the story of how - her new neighbor - son was arrested for indecent exposure. While he would like to remind her he had been arrested for that more than once, he is more concern about what she want to talk about because his mother is good at lot of things, but the one thing she's most good at is not beating around the bush. If she wants to tell you something she will, if she wants something she'll most likely get it. "Mom, what is that you wanted to talk to me about." Oliver asks, in a worried tone. Moira sighs and pats his hand, "listen, Oliver. You know I that I loved your father. That despite his...indiscretions I cared about him a lot, you do know that, right?" He nods confused about where this is going. She breathes in looking almost as if she's nervous. Which makes him nervous considering he's never seen his mother like this before, nervous and unsure.

"Well, it's been a while since Robert's death." He nods with a blank look in his eyes, not sure he likes where he thinks this is going. "Well lately, I've been seeing someone and it's gotten quiet serious." He squeezes her hand trying to be understanding,"how serious?" He asks his voice barely a whisper but she hears him apparently.

"He asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Everything after that was a blur he manages a sincere congratulations, they begin talking about who he is - Walter. The man who trained him, who helped him get his shit together. Is now dating his mother. Oliver doesn't know how to deal with that information so he pulls through the rest of lunch, and says his goodbye's to his mother, he gets back to work a little later having paced in front of the building for 10 minutes. He eventually drowns himself in his work, all while thinking 'What the fuck just happened.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Want me to be honest with you? Okay! Well this chapter isn't my favorite what so ever in fact I don't like it very much but I did enjoy what I did at the end, and I know I keep promising more Olicity but it's honestly going to take a while for us to get there but it's coming..in about one or two more chapters...I have big plans..did that sound evil enough? I decided to post every Sat or Sun so YAY...schedule.. Anyway next chapter is a tension filled chapter for many reasons but you won't know why until you read this chapter and wait for the next one...I'm trying to trick you into reading more..is it working?**

 **Thank you RIRI for your beautiful beta like skills that I don't have give her a round of applause...**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Arrow if I did Stephen would be shirtless (a lot) more often and we would be getting a birds of prey mini series..**

Enjoy...if you wish to do so.

* * *

Felicity loud sigh can be heard throughout the condo's living room, she had left work as soon as the meeting with the lawyers and lets just say that even if she had been paying attention to the meeting she wouldn't have understood half of what was going on. But she hadn't been paying attention and she could only hope that Cisco had been paying attention because she sure hadn't been. Felicity throws her purse down on the entryway table not caring enough to see if any of it's contents spilled, in her other hand two plastic convenience store bags are held loosely. She manages to walk past the couch towards the kitchen, fighting her desires to fall down on the couch and never get up again. Laying the bag on the kitchen she looks around the unfamiliar place and starts pulling out random drawers, looking for a corkscrew and spoons. When she finally finds them she places every junk food item from the bags on the black granite counter top, she had bought almost every bag of chip known to man, two bags of donuts, the cheapest red wine she's bought since marrying Ray and of course her forever go to junk food mint chocolate chip ice cream, two pints - of course. 'Comfort food helps - most of the time, though I might die from all of this, but it's worth it - mostly. I can see the morgue report now: Death by overdose of chocolate and sexual frustration.' She snorts at the imagery, pulling off her heels she walks out the kitchen barefoot and into the guest room, looking around at the still there mess she groans dropping the heels in the closet.

Felicity quickly cleaned up the room, picking up her jewelry that was sprawled out over the vanity and placing it back in the jewelry box her grandmother gave to her mother and soon to her mother gave to her, it was literally the only family heirloom that's been around for over 4 generations, why she brought such precious cargo to a stranger's house she would never know. Cleaning off the bed was the real chore having put almost every outfit she had in her suitcase on the bed, but she managed to fold them all back into the suitcase, although she knows she won't have to make a run for it - she knows since Oliver isn't the new Dexter. But she still feels uncomfortable making herself too much at home, so she puts everything that she wouldn't be using right away back in her suitcase and pulled out her favorite pajamas, her Tardis pants and her over worn and way too big M.I.T shirt that has one too many holes in it. But it's comfy and she quite frankly doesn't give two shits right now, walking back into the kitchen with her bunny slippers making noise on the flooring she grabs the wine and ice cream heading into the living room, choosing to let the other snacks stay there, she'll have to get up off the couch sooner or later - might as well have some motive to actually get up; and in her case a bag of Doritos are motive enough. She quickly drops herself on the couch, she grabs the ice cream and spoon first not quite at the 'I need a drink' stage - yet. You might be wondering what has her moody enough to drown herself in chocolate and wine. Well she could name a few like, work issues, marriage issues, fear of abandonment, daddy issues, mommy issues, and overall issues.

But what has her on edge is what she realized at her office with Ray today, she had always thought she would marry someone who put his wife before his work, she had thought she had found that in Ray, because despite his ambition Ray has always looked out for her, but apparently she was wrong. Now ever since she found out something might be wrong with her husband she's felt as though she's walking on egg shells. She's either worrying if he's alright, angry at him for not telling her what was wrong and most of all sad that he felt the need to consult with his parents but not with his wife. It's a tiring job trying to get him to open up to her while also trying not to blow a fuse, despite him being the smartest person she knows (And that's saying something) he's so oblivious it sometimes hurts. 'People always did say I'd end up married to my job - said people being my mother.' Felicity thinks sadly while opening the lid of the ice cream, tossing it on the coffee table she tucks her legs under herself while grabbing the remote. She channel surfs for a while aimlessly clicking the up channel button, she soon settles on Shark Tank and turning the volume on low, she stabs her ice cream with her spoon and practically sinks into the couch when the ice cream hits her tongue. Sighing out at the momentary relief from the ice cream, she stares at the TV screen but not really looking.

Felicity is so wrapped in her thoughts she flinch at the sound of the doors closing having not heard the elevator. Turning her head she looks towards the door where a obviously stressed Oliver leans back on the closed doors, eyes closed and his lips pressed in a thin line, 'I almost forgot someone else lived here. Oops?' She shakes off her thoughts and frowns at him not moving a inch from the door.

"Are you okay?" She asks concern etching her voice, but apparently she isn't the only one who forgot they were currently sharing living quarters, because the moment she opens her mouth he start slightly and immediately opens his eyes, the startling blue of his eyes found hers instantly, making her shuffle awkwardly on the couch.

"Sorry, didn't mean to you know scare you. I can leave if you want? I'll leave, since this is your house, and not mine and I'm just so sorry to interrupt your thing and you obviously have a lot on your mind so I'll just..go.. sorry-" He shakes his head when she stands up and closes his eyes for a moment and re opens them just as fast and smiles faintly. "It's fine, Felicity. Just didn't expect you to be here." He moves over to the couch with a slightly confused face and checks his watch before sitting down on the other side of the couch, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be back for another three hours." Felicity raises a eyebrow at him knowing her schedule but doesn't mention it beyond that. She hums shaking her head slightly, sitting back down on the couch with a plop but when she doesn't say anything else he takes a look around the living room for the first time upon entering and grabs the wine off the table holding it up with a questioning look.

"Comfort food."

"Comfort food?"

She nods her head stabbing her spoon into the melting ice cream. "And the wine?" He questions, "I like red wine." She shrugs, not really in a mood to talk for once in her life. "I have better wine." She nods her head in agreement her mouth filled with ice cream. "But cheap wine and ice cream has always been my go to pick me up since college." He nods and sinks into the couch, after a beat he asks. "Does it work?" She looks up and over at him a look of confusion on her face. "The comfort food." He clarifies.

She looks at him for a moment, warily eyeing his messy attire, his suit wrinkled his hair sticking up in ten different places and he looks like he got hit over by a truck. "Not really, but it helps until the next morning." She answers truthfully, he tilts his head back against the couch and stares at the TV. "Want a spoon?" She offers after a moment of hesitance, he looks over and grabs the spoon after a minute. They dig into their respective pints of ice creams and sit in silence for the most part.

"What are we watching?"

"Shark Tank."

"What's that?"

She mocks a small gasp managing to get a small smile out of him. "It's a show that helps entrepreneurs get the chance to get investors, or as wiki says : Budding entrepreneurs get the chance to bring their dreams to fruition." He snorts softly at her sarcasm, taking small nibbles at the ice cream. After a while of silence, and half watching the television half watching the ice cream melt in the carton, it's an hour later that she turns towards him with curious but sincere eyes. "Wanna talk about it?" He looks at her briefly before looking at the TV again.

"Talk about what?"

He frowns when she snorts. "Anyone ever tell you that you're shit at lying?" He shakes his head and smirks slightly, "Actually it's just the opposite, Laurel used to tell me I was the best liar on the planet." A frown goes across her face. "Why would she say that?" He turns towards her his eyes boring into her, after a while of silence she shifts awkwardly on the couch about to open her mouth and apologize for being intrusive when he responds. "I did stuff. When I was younger, as I'm sure you know because some of them where deemed gossip rag worthy." At her nod he continues, "I was a dick to Laurel, between high school and up until I got my shit together, I cheated on her more times than I could count, it apparently took my father dying in front of my eyes for me to stop being that fucked up version of myself." He drifts off for a second, his eyes glaze over, staring into space above her head. She tentatively puts her hand on his shoulder, and his eyes snap to hers. Her eyes hold no judgement or the pity he thought he would see, just a calm understanding.

"Sorry." He coughs slightly loosening his tie, she lets go of his shoulder dropping her hand on her lap she frowns and shakes her head. "Don't apologize if you have nothing to be sorry for. And you don't." He nods putting his half eaten ice cream on the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

She knows what he means without him having to clarify, having went through the same thing with him she doesn't even try to lie or dodge the question, she just grabs the bottle of wine and corkscrew, opening the wine she pours them both two large glasses. "We're gonna need liquid courage if we're going to continue this conversation." She explains at his confused look.

* * *

The sight that greets Anna is horrifying, Ray's hair is sticking up in several different places, his office smells like a week's old of Chinese food, and from the looks of the mess he made on his desk it probably was, either that or he electrocuted himself - again. Anna holds her nose and walks in the room warily, trying not to trip over the thrown paper. She coughs, loudly, but it still doesn't get Ray's attention so she goes up behind him exhaling. "Ray!" She yells at the top of her lungs, he recoils at the noise and in the process drops his tablet. Turning in the chair she cringes at the sight of him, don't get her wrong her boss/friend is an attractive man and she once upon a time had a thing for him but now looking at his over grown 5'oclock shadow and eyes that look as though they haven't seen rest in days, let's just not even mention the fact that he smells like someone died. She gets ready to yell at him again about not taking care of himself, but her eyes soften at his sad eyes. Sighing Anna reaches out and grabs hold of his chin, looking into his pupils.

He looks at her curiously but doesn't say anything choosing to stay silent while she looks him over. "When was the last time you slept, Ray?" He ignores her question and chooses to pick the tablet back up. "Good morning Anna!" He says distractedly while swiping his finger on the tablet. "It's after 7." He eyes flicker up from the device only to flicker back down. "Huh, that's weird.. I could have sworn I just came here." She looks at him sadly and steels her self for what she's going to have to do.

"You didn't tell me. When was the last time you slept, or showered or yet - when was the last time you've gone home? I'm sure your wife has to be worried by now." Anna grabs hold of the tablet when he doesn't answer her, putting it in her tote bag."Hey! I wasn't done with that, Anna." She grabs the left over food and throws it in the trash bin. "You can have it back when you answer me." Anna moves around the office in ease despite wearing heels, having spent way too many late nights and early mornings in here for the past 5 months. She cleans his desk off dumping all the papers on the floor on the table. "I slept earlier for a while I ate yesterday and what's wrong with the way I smell. Felicity's not even home, it's fine, and I'm fine you really don't have to do that Anna, I had a system." She glares at him causing him to deflate a little. "Okay maybe, just maybe, I haven't slept since two nights ago." She shakes her head but then his words catch up with her. "Why wouldn't your wife be at home?" She asks with a tilt of her head, her dark auburn hair moving with her. He coughs awkwardly, scratching his head trying to think of a lie, but not really good at lying, especially with her. "Because.." She glares up at him from her position at his desk trying to figure out what papers to dump and what to keep, she drops the papers in her hand, walking over to him hands on her hips.

"Raymond Palmer what did you do!"

He cringes at the use of his full name and backs up from her, not scared just, moving out the way of her heated glare, because for a 5'5 foot woman she still manages to scare the living crap out of him. They used to play with each other as children, she used to pick on him because despite how tall he is now he used to be shorter than her, and he didn't hear the end of it until middle school when he finally starting growing out of his short phase, and then he kept getting taller. Then she started teasing him about being a giraffe, she liked teasing him. But despite the teasing she had been his best friend and they were thick as thieves, he even had a small crush on her. But then as most friends dd they grew apart, her father got a job interview in Gotham and they moved soon after. They had promised to stay in touch and for a while they did, but then they both got into college and the letters from her had stopped all together her second year of college. He had never forgotten about her, just simply assumed she was too busy or maybe she had forgot about him. But then a few months after he received the bad news from his doctor's he had bumped into her in the elevators of his own building no less. She had a job interview next door, she had finished getting her doctorate last year and had traveled several months until she decided to head to Starling City, she had come into the Palmer Tech building to catch up with his father, but she said he was good enough entertainment for the mean while.

They had laughed over old times and caught up, they soon had began going out for coffee every morning for three weeks until she realized something was wrong, it had been when he walked in the cafe with a sullen look he had tried to cover it up with a smile and overly fake cheerfulness but she hadn't been fooled and told him to cut the crap as she so eloquently put it. He had told her everything, about the doctor's visit, about his study and experimenting, about his troubles with his wife. He told her all of his secrets to her and now was no different. So sighing out loud resigned to his fate, he told her the truth all over again. And like he thought she would, she freaked out.

"You did what!"

"Anna.."

"Nope, Ray no!" She looks up at him like he's delirious "The experimenting must be going to your head because what you did is insane, and not to mention cruel!"

He sighs. "No it hasn't I would notice if it was insane."

"If you were going crazy, believe me you wouldn't notice, one bit Raymond." She scoffs. "What was so bad about trying this therapy thing out?" He questions with a put off look. She points at him looking at him like she used to in high school whenever he did something stupid. "You basically sent your wife to live with a strange man for two weeks because you didn't want to tell her the truth! And she does deserve the truth!" She yells, sighing and holding a hand to his head, trying to shake off the dizzy spell that just went over him. "Ray!?" Anna concerned voice that sounds more like a yell in his ears breaks him from his dizzy spell. "Yes?" He asks trying to ignore the worried expression on her sun kissed face. She grabs his hand her amber eyes looking up at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Her voice had become muffled in Ray's ears, he shakes his head and starts to walk away. "I'm fine, An-" His voice trails off and he slips to the floor and collapses on it.

"Ray!" Anna's voice is the last thing he hears before he blacks out. Anna kneels down next to him and props Ray's head on her lap, her other hand dialing 9-1-1.

"Hold on Ray, please just hold on." She mumbles rubbing a hand over his hair in a gentle manner, while trying to hold her sobs in.

* * *

Oliver had never laughed so much since his father's death, it probably had something to do with the fact he was tipsy, though his company helped as well. Coming home to basically a stranger had been nerve wracking, but then they had started talking and her genuine concern surprised him, because not a lot of people care enough to ask what's wrong with him without any ulterior motives, it was nice for a change. Because despite Tommy being his best friend he wasn't around much lately and they haven't really ever talked about their feelings since they turned 15 and then they simply chose to hide masques and whenever they felt any emotion besides happiness they chose to drown it in alcohol, drugs and sex. So for the most part high school was spent high or drunk in some shape or form.

But talking actually talking about something other than stock prices and vodka shipments helped, a lot. He silently muses that he might do this talking feeling out thing more often, of course he didn't spill his guts out, that was more her than him, but he did talk about his father's death, he had told her everything he felt in the moment from the heart break the momentary relief to the guilt, he even talked about his few weeks he spent away, not much but enough that she probably knew more about it than the police did. He usually didn't indulge himself in simple pleasantry's such as drinking wine and watching reruns of shows, it was nice for a change, he felt free. He also hoped she never remembered the stories he had let slip from his mouth about his and Tommy's old adventures.

She mostly talked about her husband, well ramble really, they talked and talked and it turned out the more she drank the more she talked, and the more she relaxed. It was around midnight and they had just finished the second bottle of wine he had got from the bar after much protest that it was too expensive to drink in one sitting, he had convinced her to have one glass - until they ended up drinking it all, she was rambling about her mother but then her phone rang. "What is that noise?" She groaned, slightly more drunk than he is. He laughs pointing at her purse on the entryway table. "Your phone." He says while looking at her in mild amusement. She shakes her head trying to clear it, she stands off the couch and walks over to her purse, rummaging for a minute and cursing when it slips from her hand. Picking it up after a moment she slides to accept while Oliver looks at her from the couch curiously.

"Hello.. Who's this?"

"What?!" She breathes out suddenly looking much more sober than she did just moments ago, "Okay, Uh I'll be there as soon as possible where is he?" She grabs a pen and pad out of her purse and writes down an address with shaky hands whether it's from the call or the wine, neither of them would really know. "Starling General Hospital,okay got it." The name instantly makes him stand up and go over to her. She mumbles something under her breath and hits the end call without waiting for a reply on the other end. He bends down to her eye level after she's silent for to long he looks at her slightly concerned. "Is everything okay?" He asks. "My husband.." She trails off, grabbing her arms she snaps out of it, "he's at the hospital and they won't tell me what's wrong over the phone and he's been going through something that even I don't know about what if he's dying I can't be a widow I will not loose Ray after everything we've been through and I can't think-" His hold tightens for a second and she stops talking looking up at him as though she just registered his presence. "What do you need me to do?" In the moment she looks so much younger with tears streaming down her face and her small form shaking. "Can you take me to the hospital?" He nods as soon as the question's out her mouth. "Are sure you're sober enough?" She looks up at him with a dubious look. "I didn't drink as much as you did, and my tolerance for alcohol is better than yours."

"Then let's go."

With that they quickly grab coats to fight off the midnight chill and soon they're out the condo and straight into his car. Oliver quickly speeds through Starling City's streets breaking several laws along the way, all the while he sneaks looks at Felicity to see how she's holding up; she's hanging on by a thread, he drives faster. 'One night I'll be able to have a normal night. A boring night, but tonight is not that night.' Oliver thinks solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this chapter is shorter than my others because I had planned the next chapter more than this one which is sorta becoming a pattern, I might update earlier next time since I was sorta late with this one and I feel as though we all got the sort end of the stick with this chapter, but if it makes you feel better some important things happen this chapter so it does have a purpose. So this A/N that you can totally skip if you want to, I would skip it. But I have to fan girl - again, for this morning when I was supposed to be asleep but instead read fan fic one of my favorite writers read my story and followed me and stuff happened, stuff meaning I internally squealed like a nerd going to their first comic con, internally because I share a room with someone else and didn't want to wake them, anyway I had politely as** I could asked LouBlue ( one of my favorite fic writers to read my story) because LouBlue was one of the few reason I even started writing, it's suffice to say that it kept me up all night, but in a good way, maybe not the happiest way but good enough. Really, honestly pure happiest moment of my fan fiction life. All the while on the state of happiness and delirium from lack of sleep I started thinking about this chapter's A/N and like a crazy person I kept thinking about this joke it had something to do with Oliver's tight leather and a Nerf gun but I won't go poking that bear...no thank you..

Anyway...I've been reading Merlin FF lately so I hope that explains if my speech ever sounds...odd.

Big thanks again to RIRI my knight in shining armor, I would never be able to thank you enough for your encouragement and patience, Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow if I did it would run until SA and EBR got grey hairs, and Felicity would have more scenes in season 1.

Enjoy...or not, do whatever you want, it's a free country!

* * *

Once Oliver car drove in the front of the entrance SCGH Felicity was already out the car before he could park, he said he would park the car and she mumbled an 'okay.' over her shoulder not really paying attention to anything other than getting to her husband. She walks over to the medical receptionist and tries to get her attention, but the woman is currently tapping on a out of date computer, completely ignoring her.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for-" The woman hands a clipboard to a frustrated and confused Felicity, "Fill out the papers." The woman - Carrie her name tag says- says in a monotone voice not even looking up. Felicity shoots her a glare that could kill- 'If I were superman, but sadly I'm not superman, if I were it would be much easier to actually glare her to death.' Felicity rambles in her own head, snapping out her own silly thoughts she's about to cry out every dirty expletive that's in her dictionary, when she hears someone coming behind her, turning she sees Oliver walking towards her. She drops the stupid papers on the desk loudly, but only loud enough for the woman to flinch and continue to ignore her, not enough to garner her attention. Huffing out an resigned sigh, she meets him halfway whilst dodging three nurses who also seem to deem her worthy of being ignored.

"This-" she points vaguely behind her at the oblivious younger woman with red hair, "woman won't even give me a fracking chance to ask her where he is, and she gave me stupid papers. I don't want fucking papers Oliver, what I want is to see my husband!" She screeches the last part out, on the verge of becoming hysterical. He quickly grabs her arms, his eyes worried. "Breathe." She looks like she wants to tear his head off for commanding her, only to do as he says when her hands start to shake. 'Freaking out won't help Ray get better, I need to stay calm, for him.' At her nod, he removes his hands from her arms and his eyes light up with an idea, he moves past her walking up the receptionist. Felicity eyes move with him confused for a moment, when she sees him try to gain the red head's attention with a small 'Hey.' she begins to tell him it's useless only to cringe at the playboy grin he puts on. 'So that's what the infamous panty dropper used to look like, no wonder he stopped smiling like that. He looks like he got possessed by a serial killer.' Felicity thinks with a head tilt whilst still cringing, but pays attention once he actually gets the woman's attention immediately, her head looks up from the screen her eyes running over him in a way that makes even Felicity uncomfortable.

"Carrie?" At Carrie's nod he continues speaking in a seductive voice that brings chills to even her own body, "Beautiful name," Carrie giggles - 'She fucking giggled.'  
"Oliver. Oliver Queen." If it's possible after his introduction she bats her fake eyelashes even more, Felicity nearly bites her tongue off to stop groaning. After a few more whispers and of course giggles on Carrie's part, Oliver comes back to where she's restlessly standing, biting her lip she looks up at him expectedly he nods, "He's on the third floor." He says while steering her towards the elevator, she smiles gratefully at him entering the empty elevator.

She doesn't comment on the cringe worthy flirting the whole 2 floors up, for that he is internally grateful for. Once the ride up the elevator ride that seemed as though it had took hours but was barely 5 minutes finishes and as the elevator reaches it's destination, Felicity exits the elevator as though it was on fire, with Oliver in tow five steps behind her. Running to another reception desk, she asks the woman behind the room number, thankfully this one doesn't seem so keen to brush her off - or ogle Oliver like a new meal, she walks towards the halls as soon as the words are out of the nurses mouth, not bothering to look behind her to see if Oliver follows. She walks to the room so fast she bumps into a pacing woman just outside of the room her husband resides in.

"Omg."

"Oh dear."

Both of them clutch to each other arms, steadying each other as Oliver steady's Felicity behind her, looking at the woman that stands before her Felicity tilts her head to the side and pierces the woman in a curious gaze. "Do I know you?" The woman nods in confirmation, "We spoke on the phone a few times, I'm Anna Thorne, Ray's lab partner and medical adviser. You must be Ray's wife, it's nice to finally meet the woman who charmed my best friend." The woman - Anna says, with a polite tone but distressed posture. Her beautiful hair is pinned in a messy bun and her clothes are wrinkled and most of all her eyes are red from crying. Felicity has never seen someone look stressed but still manage to look so beautiful, she herself must look terrible, with her hair yanked into a low ponytail her glasses crooked, makeup smeared, and not to mention she still has her pjs on, bunny slippers and all. But even though they're both a mess all Felicity sees is the worry in the other woman's eyes and begins panicking herself. "What happened, they didn't say much on the phone. Is it serious is he going to be alright?" She begins wringing her hands together and sends a pleading look to Anna to tell her the truth.

"He's fine,"

Felicity can finally breathe at that, Anna continues to speak in soft tones, "one moment we were arguing over the fact he hadn't slept in nearly 3 days and the next thing he's collapsing on the floor, the doctor won't say much because I'm not an emergency contact, but he did say that they didn't seem much to worry about."

"And you?"

"And me what?"

"What do you think this is. Ray talks about you time from time, he trust you, if he trust your judgement then so do I."

Anna's cheeks turn a soft red and tilts her head to the side in thought, "It's definitely exhaustion, and from one too many nights eating take-out, he should be fine with sleep and nutrients, but he.. fell, as long as he doesn't have a concussion he should be fine. We should find out once the doctor comes out." The blonde nods at that, Oliver hands gently push her towards the chair, her body shivers in shock at his touch, his touch reminding her of his presence, she thought he would have left by now. After 30 minutes of Felicity and Anna taking turns sitting and pacing and Oliver watching Felicity as though looking for any signs of her breaking down, they all startle when the doctor comes out the door. The doctor startles as well and his grey eyebrows scrunch upwards, the man looks older than most doctors, but his eyes are a deep brown and they look to be wise and kind. 'He doesn't look as though he's going to announce Ray's death so that's good news. That just got dark.' Felicity stands up tapping her foot while trying not to run into the door the old man is standing behind. The doctors eyes scan over the hallway's occupants.

"Which one of you is a.. Mrs. Palmer?"

"I am."

The doctor nods, looking at the other occupants of the room.

"It's okay, they're.. Family Friends, I trust them." The older man nods his head and walks towards her, and they shake hands briefly. The wait of not knowing what was going on, was silently killing her but she opts for patience. "My name is Dr. Frank Ambrose. I'm your husbands doctor, I'm truly sorry for the long wait, Mr. Palmer is overall fine. He passed out from exhaustion and he's a bit stir crazy, but overall fine." Audible breathes of relief are heard in the hallway. "He is going to have to stay here over night for observation to make sure he doesn't have a concussion." Felicity nods and taps her foot impatiently, Dr. Ambrose sees her impatience and waves her off into the room, "Only one at a time, my dear." She nods quickly sending the older man a thankful look and runs into the room.

Softly clicking the door shut, she sees Ray wide awake laying on his back his head tilted to the ceiling only to fall on the door once she enters, his face lights up into a small smile.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

They stare at each other suddenly it's awkward, she may be married to him but she hasn't been in a relationship with him in almost a year, still even though she's angry at him her love for him has always outweighed the anger. He coughs and she goes into mother hen mode and grabs him a cup of water from the table next to the hospital bed, gently she props his up on his pillows more and gives him the cup. He mutters a soft 'Thanks' and quickly drinks the water, grabbing his hand with her shaking one she squeezes his hand and he squeezes hers back. After a moment of silence she breathes in and out, "You scared me." She bluntly tells him, he looks over at her from the wall he was having a staring contest with and grimaces. "Sorry." Felicity barely keeps the snort from bubbling out her throat. 'That word has become his new favorite, I'm sorry, when will he ever learn that I don't want his apologies, but his love.' She moves past it by smiling brightly and changing the subject.

"I met Anna."

"Anna's here?"

"She never left."

The silence picks up again.

"I see why you where in love with her." He opens his mouth to say something only for her to cut him off, "You'll be staying here overnight, I'll go back home and get you something to wear, and something to eat, because you need to eat." Felicity swiftly takes her hand from his loose grip and rushes out the room. The door slamming causes a startled Anna and Oliver to look up. "Anna, could you do me a favor and go to the cafeteria he'll need something healthy, right?" Anna nods and scurries off in the direction of the elevator, while Oliver looks at her curiously. Walking over to her he grabs her shoulder when she turns to follow Anna, "Where are we going exactly?" He asks his tone causing her to glare at him with unshed tears and wary eyes.

"My home, he needs clothes and food and I cannot stay here anymore right now, Oliver, so please just please just drive me home."

He nods and leads her to the elevators. As soon as they touch the ground floor the nurse from the reception desk walks up to them - him with what Felicity assumes is supposed to a sultry look but really just looks like she's trying out for the role of chucky. Thankfully Doctor Ambrose saved Felicity with paper work she needs to sign, Oliver however isn't so lucky and gets stuck talking to the red head. When over 20 minutes pass of paperwork and torture on his part, Felicity turns her head to see if he's still alive and what she sees isn't pleasant, Oliver looks as though he's looking for a way out every few minutes only to be stopped by a hand on his bicep, and Carrie, and now as Felicity is dubbing her in her head 'Crazy Carrie.' looks as though she's started planning Laurel Lance's death and their wedding. She hurriedly finishes the paper work and runs over to save him from being possibly kidnapped.

"Oliver, we can go now." She nods her head in the direction of the exit, he looks at her as though she saved him from being eaten alive - and she might have. The woman in front of him turns her head to glare at her, and Felicity has had it up to here with her shit and decides to stare right back, after everything that's happened in the past 24 hours, the lack of sleep, her husbands collapse. Let's just say her glare is deadly enough to make the woman back away and scurry off, but not without giving Oliver a wink over her shoulder. He sighs in absolute relief when she leaves, he nods his thanks and they leave outside in silence. Felicity walks towards his car, which Is the easiest to find with it being the most expensive car in the lot. They make it halfway there in almost complete silence with the exception of direction towards the mansion until he suddenly decides to break it.

"Why are we going to get clothes instead of staying at the hospital?" She puffs her cheeks out in annoyance, "I told you-"

"No you didn't. Why didn't you want to stay, Felicity?" Felicity looks over at him from the passenger seat and only sees a worried and slightly curious facial expression, she breathes in and out. "I hate hospitals, for multiple of reasons and it's not just that unexplainable fear that every one that gets in hospitals. When I was younger, I had an allergic reaction to peanut butter, turns out I'm allergic, it scared me I felt out of control of my own body, it scared my mother too, she didn't let me out of her sight for weeks. I also had to watch my grandmother sit in a hospital bed for nearly 5 years until she passed. So no, I don't like hospitals all to well."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything that painful for you."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

They don't speak the rest of the drive to the estate, as soon as they're parked behind the garage Felicity shoots out the car, startling Oliver slightly.

"Nice place." She snorts, unlocking the door. "What?" He questions walking in behind her, "You lived in a bigger mansion then this for half your life, this place as big as it is could fit in your childhood home twice over. " He follows behind her up the stairs, towards a corridor into a room, that he assumes is the master bedroom. "It's my mother's home, not mine, I lived there for nearly my whole life but it stopped being home a long time ago." She looks at him with a saddened expression, "Is the condo your home now?" She questions walking to a walk-in closet, with a duffle bag in hand.

"No.." He answers, while picking up a odd triangle metal item. She doesn't ask him where his home is after the answer. Walking out the closet door with the bag filled with two sets of clothes she runs in the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Ready?" At her nod they walk back down the stairs, and out the door. The drive to the hospital is quiet and solemn, when they arrive at the doors Felicity swiftly turns to him causing him to back up a few paces, stopping himself from colliding with her, he shoots her a curious gaze. "Thank you for, all of this, but you don't have to stay anymore it's late and you look tired, you should go home." She scratches her head and sends him a tired smile. "It was no problem Felicity. And I'm fine, I'll stay here until you don't need me anymore." She looks as though she's going to protest but he cuts her off with a pointed glare, she shakes her head at him and smiles. "Thanks." He smiles back, "What are friends for."

If possible she smiles even brighter. "You're a good friend, Oliver, and a good person. Don't let anyone tell you other wise."


End file.
